


Just My Luck

by YollyDelaney2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, Passionate Sex, Romance, Single Jensen Ackles, Smut, heated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YollyDelaney2/pseuds/YollyDelaney2
Summary: Y/N is a brand new actress who’s first project involves a long time interest of hers, Jensen Ackles. Everything is going as planned until one day, while filming an intimate scene, there’s a minor malfunction.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles & You, Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 34
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many parts this might turn out to be. It takes place after the end of Supernatural (I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sad...). Please let me know what you think!

For years Y/N had dreamed of being an actress. She loved everything about movies and had even gone to college for film and television production. The only problem was her confidence. Y/N had been overweight for much of her life and tended to hide herself because of it. She had been in a few relationships but never anything serious or long term. Truthfully, she didn’t think she was worthy of much love and she had never felt beautiful. The idea that a casting director would want her was just as terrifying as the idea of opening herself up to the rejection of an audition process. 

It wasn’t until she turned 29 years old that her life started to change. Y/N’s older sister had asked Y/N to spend the summer babysitting Cara and Penelope, Y/N’s twin nieces, and chasing after the rambunctious girls had started to change her figure. After realizing that she was starting to see results without much effort, Y/N decided to take a chance. She signed up for local Zumba classes, began to swim with her nieces and changed her eating habits of 28 years, no longer devouring peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while standing in her kitchen. It didn’t happen overnight, but slowly, Y/N felt her confidence start to grow. She wasn’t skinny, her curves were still pronounced and womanly, but there was less excess to her and she was healthier and more toned. 

**_Please tell me that you know about this!_ **

The text message alert blared across the phone screen, breaking Y/N’s concentration, which moments before had been solely focused on her morning run.

**_You have to be a little more specific, sister from the same mister. ;}_ **

**_If I could roll my eyes through text message I absolutely would..._ **

Y/N chuckled at her sister’s exasperation and then clicked on the link that was attached to the last text message. A short article appeared on the phone screen; it was an informational piece about an open casting call for a new film project, a project that just happened to be based on Y/N’s favorite book. 

They’re having trouble casting the role of Deanna….you know, your favorite female character of all time? The character that you relate to the most and that people tell you reminds them of you? Any thoughts on who might be able to take on that role?

Y/N slowed to a stop staring at the phone screen. It was true that fans of the book series who knew her often compared her to that character. According to the description given in the novels, Y/N even looked something like Deanna was supposed to but still…this was a major motion picture. There was no way that they would be interested in someone who had never even been on film before…right?

**_I can’t just be in a movie!_ **

There was a longer pause between messages this time, the three dots bouncing around to indicate that her sister was typing a long response. _  
_

_**Of course you can! You’ve always wanted to be in a movie and you’re a great actress. Besides, even if that isn’t how things turn out, don’t you think you owe it to yourself to try? This is Deanna. This is your favorite character in your favorite book. If you are sitting in a movie theater a year from now watching some other actress butcher this part, aren’t you going to regret not trying? All you have to do is film yourself doing a small monologue and send it into the casting directors. It’s easy. I’ll even help you. Besides, you know that Cara and Penny would love to cheer you on. So, what do you say? Time to be brave?**  
_

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Time to be brave. How had such small words landed Y/N’s life into such chaos? When her sister had suggested the idea of auditioning for the movie, it had sounded ridiculous. It had taken weeks of prodding from friends and family before Y/N had even begun to consider it. Eventually, she had put herself on film, partly for fun, partly to shut everyone up and partly because…well, because she knew they were right and this was something she should try. Still bravery did not come naturally to Y/N and the very last thing she had expected was to receive a phone call from a casting director asking her to fly to Atlanta, GA for a call back audition and screen test! Yet that was exactly what had happened.

Y/N sat in the cold, crisp air of the production offices trying to breathe evenly and remember the lines of the scene that had been emailed to her. The waiting room was bright, white and too clean; it looked almost medical, which did nothing to help with her nerves. Fidgeting with the hemline of her dress, Y/N tried to fight the feeling that she stuck out like a sore thumb. Having never been in this situation before, she wasn’t sure how to dress so she had gone for a mix of traditional and edgy, just like her. A classical floral a-line dress flattered her figure, nude pumps elongated her legs making her smaller frame appear as long as possible and a worn in leather jacket wrapped closely around her torso, hinting at the dichotomy inherent in her personality. She had left her hair down letting it brush gently against her shoulders and left her makeup natural, hoping that everything would read well to the casting directors and cameras.

“Y/N? Y/N Y/L/N?” A lovely young woman opened a door in the corner of the room and looked at her with a curious but friendly smile.

Taking a deep breath and trying to steady her hands Y/N smiled and nodded.

“I’m Emily. They’re ready for you now if you’ll just follow me.”

Y/N stood up carefully, smoothing her hands over her dress and walking towards the doorway. She followed Emily down the hallway barely hearing the friendly chatter of the smaller woman until they reached a different door and Emily stopped with another warm smile.

“Don’t be nervous. I’ve seen the tape you sent in. Nothing to worry about beyond these doors.”

Y/N couldn’t help but smile genuinely at that. “Thank you Emily, that’s too kind.”

A deep breath and a nod to Emily later, Y/N stepped through the door. The room she had just entered was small and simple. Beige walls provided a clean backdrop for screen tests. There was a long table on one side of the room with 3 chairs and a tripod behind it. One of the chairs was occupied by an older woman with a large binder, the second held a man who looked very relaxed behind his thick rimmed sun glasses. The third chair stood empty and Y/N assumed it was for the youngest in the room, a man who was adjusting the camera sitting on the tripod.

“Ah, Miss Y/L/N, so nice to finally meet you.” The woman behind the table stood up and came around to greet her. She was in her mid-50’s, clean cut and matronly with soft brown hair and kind eyes. “I’m Lisa, the casting director for this project. We spoke on the phone.”

“It’s nice to put a face to the voice,” Y/N said with a gentle smile.

Lisa returned the smile and gestured over her shoulder. “That’s our director, Guy Ritchie.” The director removed his sun glasses and shot Y/N a wink.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ritchie, I’m a fan of your work,” Y/N said almost reverently. It was true; the man in front of her was responsible for some of her favorite films of all time. 

“Really now?” The man chuckled and rubbed his strawberry blonde beard absentmindedly. “In a little while I may be telling you the same thing if this goes well.”

Y/N felt her face flush and had to look down at her shoes to gather herself. Lisa reached out to grasp her hand reassuringly.

“Come stand right here on this mark. This will be very simple. We’re going to start the camera, chat for just a bit and then we’ll have you state your name and age and read the scene with Theo there.” The young guy behind the camera looked up and nodded. “Any questions?”

“No, that sounds fine to me,” Y/N replied breathlessly. She looked down at the floor to make sure she was on her mark and then looked back towards the table where Lisa had returned to her seat.

With a quick nod from Theo, Guy looked at Y/N and asked, “So why did you decide to enter the open casting call?”

“Well…” Y/N huffed out a breath, “honestly, this project has the potential to be very important to me. I wasn’t lying to flatter you when I said I’m a fan of your work; your films have been very influential on me and the possibility of working with you is thrilling. More than that however, this is based off of a piece of literature that has shaped my life. These are the books that I can read and reread and always find something new in. Deanna is a character that has changed how I think about myself and the choices I make.“ For the first time since Y/N had received the phone call about the audition, she felt herself begin to relax. She knew this material like the back of her hand, it practically made up part of her soul.

The change wasn’t lost on Lisa and Guy. Y/N had been beautiful to them when she first entered the room with her Y/H/C hair gently framing her face and her Y/E/C eyes flashing with intelligence and kindness. As she began to speak with such passion though, she almost began to glow. Her voice became fuller, more confident and it filled the room as she stood straighter, her curvaceous shape on full display.

“Tell me about something you love besides the source material,” Guy stated as soon as Y/N had wrapped up her response to why she had applied.

“My nieces,” Y/N replied with no hesitation, a beatific smile breaking out on her face. “I have twin nieces, Cara and Penny, who are the greatest thing on Earth. They’re little monsters of course, all girls are at some point, but they can make me laugh no matter what kind of trouble they’ve gotten into.”

Guy was struck again by how stunning Y/N was. The more she talked, the more she let him in to see the real her, the more interested he became. It was a natural part of her; he could see that Theo was just as enthralled as he was. Y/N was charming, charismatic, beautiful and a natural actress he knew from her tape. As long as the reading went well and his leading man approved, he had found his Deanna. Audiences wouldn’t be able to resist falling in love with her.

“Well, I think that is a good start. Why don’t we have you read the scene with Theo now.”

Y/N smiled and nodded. Talking about Cara and Penny had given her the grounded feeling she had been searching for. Reading the scene was easy. It felt as though it had been written for her and by her. She didn’t hesitate once and never forgot a line. By the end of the scene both Lisa and Guy were beaming at her. 

“Two things,” Guy said seriously and for a moment Y/N felt her heart sink. What if she had misread the situation? “First, I am definitely a fan of your work.”

Y/N couldn’t help but laugh in relief.

“Secondly, I’m sold. You’re my Deanna…and you’ve been Lisa’s Deanna since she saw your tape. I think if I had tried to cast someone else I may have woken up with a horse head in my bed or something,” Guy chuckled and nudged the woman on his left. “I just need you to meet our leading man and do a small chemistry reading with him. I’m sure it won’t be a problem; this man could have chemistry with a rock…and you are certainly not a rock,” he said with a wry smile. “He should be around the lot somewhere now actually. I wonder if we can get him over here.”

At that moment, Emily poked her head in the door. “Sorry to interrupt but you-know-who just stopped by to see how auditions were going. Did you want me to bring him in?”

“Your timing could not be more perfect. Neither could his, but don’t tell him that; he’s perfect enough as it is,” Guy added the last in a snarky aside making Y/N giggle quietly. “Send him on in.”

Emily moved out of the door and gestured to someone down the hall. The sound of men’s dress shoes reached Y/N’s ears as the man walked down the corridor. Moments later the doorframe was filled with the large and, Guy was right, perfect body of someone Y/N knew well. If the body was perfect (and oh, god! was the body perfect) than the face was nothing short of godly. Every inch on his unerthly handsome face was enough to make the breath catch in Y/N’s throat.

She may have actually gasped but she couldn’t be sure as Guy had taken that moment to say:

“Jensen! Come and meet Y/N. Y/N, this is Jensen Ackles.”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jensen smiled easily down at the woman in front of him. Next to his imposing 6'1” frame she looked positively tiny. He was immediately struck by the odd combination of clothes she wore, a leather jacket over a dress that would have made sense for a stepford wife…yet it suited her in a way he couldn’t quite explain.

“Hello Y/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Y/N’s face flushed red as she held out her hand and watched it being enveloped by Jensen’s much larger one.

“The pleasure is all mine; I’m a fan of your work.”

“Don’t get too excited, Ackles,” Guy quipped quickly, “she says that to all the men!”

Both Y/N and Jensen laughed at that, his deep bass reverberating through the room and making Y/N feel strangely comfortable.

“It’s true,” Y/N said with a wry smile, “I was going to say that to whoever walked through that door. If it was Robert Downey I was prepared to exclaim how much I loved him as Sherlock Holmes!” With a sudden burst of confidence Y/N smiled broadly at Jensen.

Another belt of laughter burst from his chest. This woman was something else; Jensen couldn’t help but like and admire her almost immediately. She was obviously bright and witty but she was also beautiful and reserved. He was already looking forward to unraveling the contradictions that made her…well, _her_. The fact that Jensen couldn’t peel his eyes away from her curves wasn’t a problem either.

“How has everything gone so far?” Jensen asked as he walked farther into the room, seating himself in the empty chair.

“Brilliantly, and don’t get comfortable,” Guy responded quickly. “ I need to get you two on camera together reading that scene.”

Almost instantly, and with a grace that shocked Y/N, Jensen’s large form was on his feet and next to her.

“It would be my absolute pleasure,” he stated, his warm, deep voice seeming to caress Y/N as he spoke. He gently cleared his throat and fell into a flawless British accent as he began to recite the lines.

Y/N kept up splendidly. It was a great scene, full of comedy, and yet, hinting at deeper emotions underneath. Working the scene with Jensen was different than reciting the lines with Theo. Suddenly, there was a physicality to the scene; Y/N couldn’t help but playfully slap at Jensen’s impressive biceps as her character chided his. He responded happily, his green apple green eyes twinkling mischievously at her as he caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. Without either of them realizing it, Y/N and Jensen had created a sexual tension that left the room charged with an almost palpable energy as their bodies pressed against each other, his large arms circling her waist while her smaller hands pressed to his chest. As the scene drew to a close, she said her last few lines, laughing and nuzzling her face to his chest in a gesture that was so perfectly appropriate Guy was shocked the direction wasn’t written into the script. As she did, Jensen felt his breath catch slightly. Y/N felt amazing in his arms; he loved how he was able to wrap himself around her and fit perfectly against her hourglass shape. She was the perfect height as well, her face resting against his chest and allowing him to inhale the delicate scent of her hair. He could stay wrapped around her as long as he needed to he realized. With that realization came another, slightly more embarrassing one…he wanted her wrapped around him in a much more intimate way than she was now. He couldn’t help but gulp at the thought and he took a careful step backwards while smiling down at her.

“That was perfect!” Guy was overjoyed. His long search was over. Jensen and Y/N would have the audience turning into puddles in their seats. “Let’s get a deal signed for Y/N and start preproduction as soon as possible.”

Jensen smiled down at Y/N and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly.

“I can’t wait to work with you,” he whispered in her ear, his lightly accented voice dripping like honey and causing shivers to shoot up her spine. “I’ll see everyone soon,” Jensen called over his shoulder as he left the room with a wave.

It was time for him to go and see about getting himself a cold shower to dispel these thoughts about his new co-star.


	2. Chapter 2

Her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat as she went through the fight choreography she had spent the last two weeks learning. Jensen stood at the door of the gym watching her with a small smirk playing across his face. He had just begun his pre-production schedule, but Y/N had been working for weeks already and it showed. Her movements were fluid and beautifully graceful. Even in her plain tank top and sweat pants, Jensen thought she looked every inch a goddess. Like many Guy Ritchie films, this script had a little bit of everything, comedy, drama and action, which allowed Jensen and Y/N to do many different activities. They would have fight scenes, love scenes and even a horse racing scene. He didn’t know what he was looking forward to most. 

The gym was a large, open room with blank concrete walls and many mats placed strategically for safety. Jensen moved slowly into the room, his bright green eyes still trained on Y/N from behind. He couldn’t help but stare as her muscles flexed and a bead of sweat ran down her neck. She had pulled her Y/H/C hair up into a messy bun at the back of her head, but strands had fallen away as she worked, framing her face. Jensen found that he wanted desperately to reach out and smooth the strands back behind her ears. He hadn’t been able to get Y/N out of his head since they first met. Jensen was not easily impressed, something he was proud of, but there was something different about this one. 

Mentally shaking himself, Jensen worked a friendly smile onto his face and began to stride across the room, stopping about an arms length away from Y/N. Just as he opened his mouth to speak - 

SMACK!

Y/N had turned fluidly into the next step of the fight choreography, blissfully unaware of Jensen’s presence, and smacked him in the center of the chest.

“Oh my god!” Y/N yelled with a yelp. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry!! I didn’t hear you come in and I was so focused on this fight sequence that I didn’t even look before swinging! I can’t apologize enough; did I hurt you?” Y/N rambled anxiously, reaching out with one hand to cover her mouth and with the other towards Jensen’s chest.

The moment she had struck Jensen, he had released a puff of air in surprise but immediately after he had begun to laugh, great peals of his bass voice reverberating through the room. As he watched her ramble on nervously he couldn’t help but laugh even harder; the blow had surprised him but his Batman physique was for more than just show, he hadn’t even stepped backwards as a result of the hit. Jensen was almost doubled over with laughter, his broad smile covering his face as he put his hands up to wipe his eyes. 

“I’m just going to go away and die of embarrassment now, …” Y/N muttered before beginning to walk away.

“No, no, please,” Jensen gasped reaching out to catch Y/N by the wrist before she could flee. “I’m sorry, just give me a minute to catch my breath here.”

Y/N stopped walking and stood nervously next to Jensen as he regained his composure. He didn’t release his hold on her wrist and she didn’t try to pull away from him. Once he could speak clearly again, Jensen looked down at Y/N with a kind smile. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, tipping her head up with his free hand so that he could look her in the eyes. “That was entirely my fault. I should have announced myself or at least had the good sense not to get so close to you when you were clearly fight training. I’m fine, it didn’t hurt at all.”

“I feel terrible,” Y/N said with a defeated sigh.

“Y/N,” Jensen chided softly, “you have nothing to feel bad about! The blame is entirely mine, lovely.”

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Y/N reached out hesitantly and placed her palm against the center of his chest.

Jensen sucked in a breath between his teeth, making Y/N’s eyebrows go up. She thought it was a reaction to the pain of the blow. In truth, Jensen had been holding his breath without knowing it, only realizing as she touched him. He had been thinking about her touch longer than he dared admit to himself and now, even through the fabric of his t-shirt, it seemed to light his nerves on fire.

“Not at all. Better bust out some kryptonite laced brass knuckles if you’re hoping to do some real damage.” Jensen winked down at her and was pleased to see that he was able to make her chuckle with his dumb jokes. “I’ll tell you what, I was supposed to start training today but how about instead, you and I go grab a meal and get to know one another better? It’s the least I can do to make up for…you punching me.” He gave Y/N a crooked smile and chuckled as she rolled her eyes up at him. 

“I’m not exactly dressed to go anywhere,” Y/N hedged looking down at her sweaty workout clothes. “Besides, I think Guy would be unhappy if I stopped his leading man from maintaining the perfect body that movie goers are undoubtedly waiting to see,” she added as a teasing after thought. 

Jensen looked down at her and smiled even more broadly. He loved her spirit; she was witty and independent, which made her all the more beautiful in his eyes. A classy woman who also dished out a good helping of sass was a personal weakness of his. 

“Be careful or I’ll have to accuse you of being a teacher’s pet, Y/N,” Jensen teased back with a wicked glint in his eyes. 

Y/N brought her chin up defiantly and cocked her head to the side, a small smirk playing across her full lips. “Maybe I like being somebody’s pet.”

Jensen felt his pulse quicken slightly at the devilish look in her eyes and the suggestion behind her words. His grip on the wrist he was still unknowingly holding tightened for a moment but he fought to keep control of himself so he could respond without his voice shaking.   
“Fair enough. Can I take you to dinner then? I’ll need a good meal after training and you will have enough time to change outfits.”

Y/N seemed to debate silently for a moment, biting her lower lip. Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off of it, wanting to nibble on that lip himself, wondering how soft and sweet her kiss would be.

“Alright,” Y/N spoke shaking Jensen from his thoughts of where else he might like to kiss. “Dinner would be nice.”

“Perfect. Meet you at 7?”

Y/N smiled up at him and nodded. For a moment, neither one of them moved, just standing there in the middle of the gym smiling at each other. Then Y/N laughed and looked at the floor. 

“Uhhh, Jensen?”

Jensen grinned, enjoying the sound of his name on Y/N’s lips. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“I’ll be needing my arm back if you don’t mind.”


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N felt as though her face was going to split from smiling. Her sides ached from laughing and tears were blurring her eyesight as she sat across the dinner table from Jensen.

“St-stop it, I can’t breathe!” Y/N gasped as Jensen chuckled at her. For the better part of an hour, Jensen had been regaling her with stories of all favorite series, 'Supernatural'.

“It’s true,” he said, shaking his head with a sheepish grin. “I just couldn’t stand being in the car anymore so I got on the hood of the Metallicar and started singing Rainbow. Living like a rock star."

Y/N tipped her head back and laughed at the mental image of Jensen making the famous air guitar. “I would have paid a lot of money to see that.”

“I’ll make sure to introduce you to Jared; he’s always got something up his sleeve.” Jensen’s eyes twinkled mischeviously and she felt a familiar twisting sensation in her chest. 

For a moment, Y/N sat and simply stared at him. The man was just too good, it was actually somewhat irritating. It was a contradiction that had Y/N dying to run her fingers through his what looked like soft golden hair. His face was so symmetrical; there seemed to be a ghost line that ran down the center of it, between his strong brows, along the bridge of his straight nose and down to his plump lips. Y/N could imagine tracing her index finger along the path, watching his furrowed brows relax beneath her touch, dipping her fingertip to brush against his cupid’s bow before tracing slowly over his soft, pillowy lips. They practically called out for her touch; she wanted to place her hand under his chin and her thumb against it as she brought his face down to connect their lips. 

Suddenly, Y/N realized that she had been silent for too long, the laughter having died out as she sat ogling the beautiful man across from her.   
“Er,-” she coughed and looked down as her face flushed hotly, “yes, please. And I’d like to meet him, too. From what you’ve told me, he seems like a demon with halo.” Y/N quickly glanced up to Jensen’s face again, hoping he hadn’t noticed her staring. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jensen felt as though he could stare at Y/N for the rest of his life and never be tire of it. He was entranced by her eyes; everything she felt and thought showed in those eyes and he was ready to spend as much time as necessary learning to read them. As she had looked at him, he found himself staring back hungrily, studying the arch of her delicate brow, the small creases around her eyes that showed how often her joyful smile overtook her face, the curve of her cheek and the sharp line of her jaw. His forest eyes came to rest on her lips with such intensity, he was shocked that she didn’t feel a physical weight from it. He mentally traced along the lines of her mouth, memorizing the curve of her cupid’s bow and the soft pout of her bottom lip. Jensen had always had a good imagination but Y/N put it into over drive and he found his mind drifting to how those plush lips would look wrapped around his hard length. It was enough to drive a man wild. He couldn’t help himself from picturing Y/N kissing down his sculpted torso, slowly making her way to his engorged and quivering cock. He would be too large for her to take his whole length into her mouth, he was particularly well endowed to put it plainly, but the thought of her soft hands wrapping around his shaft while her plump lips encircled his tip had his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. 

Shifting in his chair, Jensen cleared his throat and brought his eyes back up to meet Y/N’s. 

“I’m sorry, lovely,” he spoke softly, realizing that she had said something he had been too preoccupied to catch. “I was lost in thought there. What did you say?”

“I, uh-” Y/N looked slightly confused and Jensen saw a blush creeping up her face. “I think we must both be tired from a long day of training because I can’t remember what I said.” Y/N shook her head and laughed at herself.

“I should take you to bed. No, I’m sorry, I mean, I should take you home. To your home, I-” Jensen fumbled over his words while Y/N broke into laughter. He felt his face flush and rubbed his hand over his eyes, exasperated with himself. “Very smooth Ackles.”

“I knew what you meant, Jackles,” Y/N smiled sweetly over at him.

“It’s truly amazing how quickly I can make a fool of myself isn’t it?”

“Don’t forget, we’re out to dinner because I managed to smack you in the chest.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Jensen smiled again, his deep bass taking on a teasing quality. “So, what you’re saying is I shouldn’t be ashamed because you’re even worse than I am?”

Y/N scoffed. “I’m 99% sure that’s not what I was saying actually.”

“Why the 1%?”

“I’ve never been 100% sure of anything in my life,” Y/N said with a casual shrug.

“ _Interesting_.” Jensen looked her over appraisingly and wondered what he would have to do to make her 100% sure about him. “In any case, can I give you a lift back to the hotel?”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

As Y/N and Jensen made their way to the car, Y/N felt herself growing more and more aware that she was going to be alone in a small space with Jensen for the first time since meeting him. They had arrived at the restaurant separately as Y/N had taken a cab and Jensen had a rental car. The idea of being alone with him in some semblance of privacy set her heart racing. She approached the sleek, black luxury car almost hesitantly, feeling her confidence beginning to waver. Just as she reached out to grab the door handle, a large hand appeared from behind her, gripping the latch before she had a chance to touch it, and she felt a warm hand on the small of her back. 

“I’m still a gentleman, you know,” Jensen’s voice was filled with poorly disguised mirth as it brushed softly against Y/N’s ear. She knew without looking that he would be wearing his crooked, mischievous smirk but, unable to resist, she looked up at him anyway. 

His face was only inches away from hers, the green eyes sparkling like fireflies with good humor. At this distance, his eyes seemed even brighter. She could feel his warm body, not pressed against her but still radiating heat across the small space between them, and she longed to close the distance and lean in to him. Breathing in deeply, Y/N realized that Jensen even smelled warm, his scent a mix of sweet spice and earthy woods. It was heavenly just standing with him.

“Shall we, lovely?” Jensen was still looking down at Y/N and she struggled to think through the intoxication of his presence and his scent.

“Of course, I’m sorry, I was just so surprised at someone opening a door for me that I thought I must be dreaming.” Y/N tried to casually play off the delay.

Jensen chuckled deeply, the sound rumbling in his chest like distant thunder, and guided Y/N into the car with the hand still resting on the small of her back. Once she was comfortably seated, he stepped back and closed the door.

Y/N took the moment as he walked around the outside of the car to give herself a pep talk.

“Get it together Y/N. He’s not only the Jensen Ackles. He is still _a man_. He is just being friendly and you need to get that through your head now unless you want to mess this all up and ruin everything. Don’t make things awkward.”

Jensen opened the door and slid fluidly into the driver’s seat. “Ready to go, beauty?”

 _Anywhere with you_ , Y/N thought to herself. 

But she simply replied, “Sure.”


	4. Chapter 4

“No! No, no, no!” 

The yell made Jensen wince and lift his shoulders protectively as if to shield himself from the words. He was back in the gym, training weights while Y/N worked in the open area behind him on more fight training. The main stunt trainer was out with a small injury for several weeks and production had hired a replacement that could only be described as a bastard. All morning Jensen had tried to focus on his weight training and cardio while listening to the man harangue Y/N over every move she made.

“For the 18th time Y/N, step into the punch with your RIGHT foot, then step back, then roll and then come up onto your feet and kick with the left! You haven’t gotten this right yet. How are you supposed to fill this role if you can’t execute the fight scenes?”

The trainer was on a roll and looking into the mirror, Jensen could see Y/N standing up to try the sequence again, her body folding in on itself in shame. 

“I’m sorry,” Y/N said. “Really sorry. I’m doing my best, Sparky.”

Jensen wanted to go over and rip Sparky’s mustache right off his face. Imagine someone called Sparky criticizing Y/N.

A loud voice from nearby snapped Jensen out of his dark thoughts regarding the replacement trainer. “What, did you have a late night or something?”

“Sorry?” he asked, looking towards his trainer, Rick.

Rick shook his head, his brow furrowed. “You are not here at all man. Do you need coffee or something?”

Sighing, Jensen shook his head. “I’m sorry, mate. It wasn’t a late night, I just have things on my mind.” Another round of shouting came from behind him and Jensen winced again. “And I must admit, I’m not too fond of the environment this new guy is creating.”

“Yeah, I can’t say I’m a fan either,” Rick said with a thoughtful nod. “Y/N is working her ass off over there and doing a great job but…” he trailed off with a shrug as if asking what could be done about it. “Still, you normally go all out in training and this whole day you’ve been distracted.”

“I am sorry, Rick,” Jensen said truthfully.

“It’s fine, I get it. Y/N is quite a woman.”

“I-What?”

“Man, I’ve known you long enough to know the look,” Rick said with a scoffing laugh. “You were looking at her this morning the way you look at apple pie.”

Jensen was shaking his head, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. 

“It’s cool, don’t worry about it. I’m not gonna say a word.” Rick grabbed his bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder. “You might want to think about doing something about it though. That is, after you finish all the reps I gave you with full energy. I’ll leave you to it.” The trainer left with a wave over his shoulder, leaving Jensen gaping at his departing back. 

It was true that he had been unable to tear his gaze away from Y/N all morning. He had spent hours in bed thinking about her after their dinner: the sound of her laugh, the sweetness of her smile, the warmth of her skin. The car ride back to the hotel last night had been almost silent. There was an unspoken tension running through Jensen the entire trip. His arm had been draped along the middle console with his hand resting on the gear shift so close to Y/N’s leg that more than once he was tempted to let it simply drift over and rest there. He wanted to express his interest in her but was also aware that this could create real problems on set. He didn’t want to ruin her first filming experience or create an awkward environment that affected the quality of the film. 

Still, as he laid in bed replaying all the wonderful moments they had shared so far, Jensen found his hand rubbing his cock through his boxer briefs. He had been semi-hard for most of the night and the friction of the material on his sensitive skin was enough to encourage his throbbing member to stand at full attention. Pulling his length from the confines of his underwear, Jensen had stroked his hand along it, imagining Y/N’s mouth, her hands, her wet pussy. As he pictured his hard cock sliding in and out of Y/N, he began to stroke himself faster, his heart racing. Closing his eyes, he pictured her straddling him and riding his cock; he could almost hear the whimpers she would make when he entered her and stretched her tight walls. Jensen found himself breathing heavily and moaning her name as he pumped his cock. Sweat beaded along his well defined stomach, sparkling like dew in the little bit of blond hair that covered his chest. With a moan of her name and a shudder, he felt his cock twitch as he reached his release while imagining how Y/N would scream his name and dig her fingers into his chest as he made her cum all over his thick cock.

It had been easy to fall into a restful sleep after he took a shower.  
For the first time Jensen dreamt of Y/N.

“Damnit, can’t you do anything right!?”

Jensen was brought back to reality with an unpleasant jolt as Sparky began yelling again. 

“You are more useless than tits on a nun! Get your fat ass up and do it right!”

Looking around, Jensen saw Y/N standing in front of Sparky as though frozen. Her face was a mask of horror and shame and though he couldn’t be sure from this distance, he thought he saw tears shining in her eyes.

“Now honey,” Sparky continued in a condescending tone, “it’s clear that you’re not naturally athletic so you are just going to have to keep working at this and training constantly until you get it. Trust me, you can use the cardio.”

Jensen dropped the weights that he was holding, beyond caring if he damaged them. At the last statement, Y/N had let out a choked sob that ripped through Jensen like a blade.

“That’s it, you’re done.” Jensen strode over, his face an angry mask, and put himself in between Y/N and Sparky. He crossed his arms over his chest, making sure his large biceps were clearly visible. 

“This is none of your concern Mr. Ackles,” Sparky said dismissively. “I’m just making sure we get the best out of Y/N.”

“No, what you’re doing is being a total prick and wanker. I don’t care who hired you and I don’t care how good you think you are, you will never speak to Y/N like that again. In fact, I’ll make that really easy for you because you are never speaking to Y/N at all.” Jensen glanced over his shoulder quickly, checking that Y/N was still standing there. “This woman is spectacular,” he said looking back at Sparky, “far more so than yourself.”

“Mr. Ackles-”

“Leave now.” Jensen’s voice took on a different timbre becoming lower, darker and more dangerous.

“Now you just-”

He took one step forward, his 6 foot 1 inch frame and boulder like shoulders putting Sparky into shadow. “I said, you’re done.”

Sparky looked for one brief moment as though he was considering hitting Jensen but in the end he slunk away, muttering under his breath. Jensen waited for him to leave the room before relaxing his imposing stance and turning to face Y/N. She was still frozen, a tear rolling down her cheek as she stared at the floor. 

“I’m so sorry, lovely,” Jensen spoke softly, his voice becoming even lower with emotion. “I should have stopped that much sooner.”

“No…he’s right…what am I doing here?” Y/N spoke so quietly that Jensen wasn’t sure he had heard her correctly.

“You’re here because you are talented and special. You can do anything and everything. Don’t let that moron hurt you.”

“How could you know?” Y/N finally looked up at Jensen and her eyes were swimming with tears. “You can’t understand what this is like. It’s all so easy for you. You’re handsome and charming and physically perfect. I work so hard and I come up short every time.” 

Tears rolled down her cheeks steadily now and Jensen felt as though he couldn’t breathe. Seeing her in such pain was agonizing; it felt as though the pain was his own, as though someone was sawing into his chest. Without stopping to think, Jensen strode forward and wrapped Y/N into his arms, crushing her against his chest. 

“You have no idea how amazing you are,” he whispered against the top of her head. “You are all that is good in this world. Your voice is like a cool breeze on the hottest summer day. Your smile feels like the sun breaking through the clouds after being caught in the rain. Your eyes are like the Northern Lights, beautiful and ever changing.”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Y/N couldn’t move. She felt as though she might go into shock. After spending all morning being abused by Sparky, now she found herself wrapped in Jensen’s muscular arms, her head resting against his chest. As he spoke kind, soothing words to her, she pressed her ear to him, listening to the rumble of his deep voice, feeling the bass against her cheek. She felt the tension leaving her body and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was so lean in the middle of his body, all muscle and strength. 

When he had placed himself between her and Sparky, Y/N had found that she couldn’t even see around his massive shoulders. It was better that way. Looking at Sparky was too painful because she believed everything he said to her. He had effortlessly found every doubt, every weakness she tried to hide, and laid them bare before her. Having someone say it out loud just reinforced Y/N’s belief that she was too fat, too awkward and not at all right for this job.

But then there was Jensen. Jensen with his kind green eyes. Jensen who had wrapped her in his large arms, protecting her from the words that she threw like daggers at herself. She breathed him in, his warm spicy scent, and her body relaxed against his, one of her hands moving to stroke his back softly. It felt like heaven standing there with him wrapped around her, his cheek resting against the top of her head and he continued to speak soft words of comfort to her. 

“You are stronger than you know and even if you don’t believe in yourself, know this: I will always believe in you, love.”

Y/N felt her heart flip in her chest as Jensen finished speaking.

“Thank you Jensen…for everything.” She reluctantly moved back, stepping away from him and letting her arms leave his waist. “I think I just need to go back to the hotel and... and... spend some time alone, ya know?”

Jensen smiled down at her but didn’t release her from his arms. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I have an idea. Something that can make even the worst days better. Would you go somewhere with me?”

It was impossible to refuse Jensen when he looked at her like that. His eyes sparkled softly and he wore just a hint of a smile, softening the sharp bone structure of his face. It changed his features from handsome and strong to cute and endearing; it didn’t seem fair that he could be so many things.

“What did you have in mind?”

“It’s a surprise,” Jensen replied with a roguish wink. “You’ll have to trust me.”

Y/N’s eyes traveled over his face, enjoying his almost childlike excitement, and without thinking she told him the truth. “I’ve always trusted you.”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“Keep your eyes closed.”

Jensen had made a phone call as Y/N had changed out of her work out clothes. Then he had led her to his car and driven them to a studio backlot. Y/N had asked what they were doing several times but Jensen refused to tell her anything. When they reached a large hanger that contained a soundstage, Jensen had parked the car and brought out a blindfold. Y/N had put it on skeptically and was now being led by the hand to the surprise Jensen had in store for her. 

“This is really quite scary, Jensen.”

He gave a scoffing laugh. “I told you you’d have to trust me.”

“And I do trust you…but I’m pretty clumsy with both eyes watching where I walk. Being blindfolded seems like asking for trouble.” Y/N was trying to be as careful as possible, placing her feet tentatively and holding Jensen’s arm tightly to guide her.

“I could always just carry you.” Jensen’s voice was both taunting and flirtatious. She knew he would be smiling and beneath the blindfold she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll let you carry me if I trip and fall, how’s that?”

“Well, I could always lead you off course and make you fall just for the chance to carry you, lovely.”

“You do that and I’m booby trapping your hotel room. I’ve seen ‘Home Alone’, I can get creative,” Y/N threatened teasingly. 

“Alright, you win, I’m afraid of you,” Jensen chuckled. “Besides, we’re here.”

“Can I take this blindfold off yet?”

“In just one second. Here; stand right here,” Jensen placed his hands on Y/N’s waist and guided her into position. His large hands were soft against her and even through her shirt, Y/N could feel their warmth and the strength in his long fingers. “Alright, hold still for a moment.” 

Y/N could feel something being fastened around her waist and Jensen’s hands left her sides to tighten what felt like a harness.

“Perfect. Now don’t be scared.”

“What do you-” Y/N broke off in a gasp as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. “Jensen!” She cried in alarm reaching out her hands to try and catch him. Through the darkness she felt him press his hands into hers and she clung to them as though she might be ripped away at any second. 

Suddenly, the blindfold was removed and Y/N found herself at eye level with Jensen. His eyes were twinkling and he wore a huge smile. Looking around, Y/N realized she was in some sort of stunt rig. There was a platform below her feet and posts on either side of her that connected to her harness, but the rig allowed her to pivot so that she could be standing upright or laying in midair. 

“Hey there,” Jensen’s voice was filled with laughter that rumbled from deep in his belly.

"What on Earth is this?”

“This is how an angel flies. Image you're Batman's girlfirend and you have superpowers.”

Suddenly, he pushed on the rig and Y/N found herself parallel to the ground. It was a rush that caused her stomach to flutter. Jensen pushed the posts forward and she zoomed through the air as though flying. An elated laugh escaped Y/N and Jensen felt his heart flip at the sound.

“You’ve got to use your arms,” Jensen called from behind Y/N. “Superheroes always use their arms when they fly!”

Stretching her arms out as though they would direct how she flew, Y/N laughed again, great peals of laughter that felt as though they were chasing away all the doubts and insecurities from that morning. 

“Now all I need is Kansas to come sing the theme song for me!”

Jensen laughed triumphantly and swung the rig from side to side, enjoying how Y/N giggled at the sudden changes. After a while, he lowered her back to the ground.

“Hey, I wasn’t done flying yet!”

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ve got more flying to do. I just want to show you the other one.”

“Oh?”

Jensen led Y/N to another rig, this one constructed from two poles connected to a central metal ring. There was no foot platform this time.

“Stand in the center there,” Jensen directed. Again he hooked up the harness, his fingers brushing along Y/N’s sides and against her thighs as he secured her. He tried not to let his fingers linger longer than they should, oblivious to the fact that Y/N felt every touch as though he was tracing fire along her nerves. “Ready?”

Y/N nodded and bit her lip, staring at him and unable to speak.

Jensen’s biceps bulged as he swung her around. The metal ring allowed her to turn within the rig so she flew as though avoiding blows from an invisible foe. It wasn’t long before he had her laughing uncontrollably again. 

“Quick, swing to the right, we’ve got to avoid a city bus!”

Jensen laughed with her and swung Y/N as directed, pulling her all the way around. She swiveled within the circle for a moment and then came to rest facing Jensen as she hung slightly above him. He held her there, staring at her flushed cheeks and the happiness that radiated from her eyes. His chest warmed as he realized that he had erased the cares from the morning, at least for a little while. As he stared at Y/N, she stared back, her smile slowly fading as her eyes moved from his eyes down to his lips and back. She leaned forward slightly and his hands pulled the rig closer, their faces only inches apart, her suspended frame nearly pressed to his. Despite being harnessed, Jensen was tall enough that Y/N dangled only slightly above him. It would be so easy to close the distance and finally feel her soft lips…finally taste her.

“Jensen!”

A voice cut through the room like an axe and Y/N pulled away from him, snapping her head back and looking around. Jensen looked around too, annoyed that someone had interrupted them. For a moment he had been sure Y/N wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss her. 

Across the room, Jensen saw the stunt coordinator of the DC films waving and coming over to talk to him. He looked back at Y/N and found that she had righted herself in the rig and was unhooking the harness. The time for flying had passed and left Jensen back on the ground filled with dreams of what could have been


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N had never needed a day off more in her life. 

After nearly kissing Jensen several days ago, Y/N had fled the studio lot while he was engaged in conversation and caught a cab back to the hotel. Since that moment she had been doing her best to avoid him, keeping as much distance as possible between them in the gym and changing her training hours to differ from his. She hadn’t spoken to him about the near kiss, instead limiting any interaction to a polite greeting or goodbye. Once or twice he had looked like he might try to start a longer conversation with her but Y/N had made excuses and escaped, terrified to be bewitched by his presence and make a fool of herself again. 

Finally, today was a day with no training, no preproduction and no obligations. Y/N felt as though she had been carrying around a month’s worth of tension on her shoulders and she had every intention of releasing as much of it as possible today. She dressed casually, ripped jeans and a comfortable black t-shirt with lacing up the back, similar to a corset without the structure of one. It was warm enough in Atlanta to not need a jacket so she slipped on a heeled boot and made her way out of the hotel room that was her home throughout filming. 

Exiting the elevator and strolling into the hotel lobby Y/N froze in her tracks. 

“Damn!” She exclaimed under her breath.

Jensen was standing there with a woman. Emotions swirled confusingly inside her; fear, hurt, jealousy, longing. Y/N wasn’t sure what she felt. Taking a slow step backward, she prepared to slip away unnoticed and take a different door out of the building. It was only then that she noticed how uncomfortable Jensen looked. He was smiling but it was a tight, strained smile that showed no real pleasure. Inching closer, Y/N tried to overhear the conversation.

“…drove for 8 hours because I heard you were filming here and here you are! I’m just so excited because I just knew if we met, we’d get along so well, but you’re just so busy and…” The woman was babbling nonstop in her high-pitched country twang as Jensen nodded politely and smiled. 

“That’s so kind of you to travel all that way, Ma’am.”

“Oh, you don’t have to call me ‘ma’am’ silly; you can just call me Danny.” She smacked his arm in a playful way and gazed up at him lovingly. “It was no trouble to travel, I mean, I had to quit my job because they wouldn’t give me the time off but what is a little thing like a job compared to true love, ya know?”

“Ooooh boy,” Y/N murmured to herself.

“You quit your-” Jensen started to ask before breaking off, possibly deciding he didn’t actually want the answer to his question. “Er, well thank you so much for making the trip. Can I sign something for you or take a picture?” He began trying to inch away from the woman, subtly heading towards the door.

“Well now, you can sign the credit card receipt when you take me out to dinner, Handsome Jensen.” Danny winked flirtatiously, her false eyelashes thick enough to cause a stiff breeze. “I think it’s the least you can do considering how I made the first move by finding this hotel!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Danny, it’s just a very hectic time right now with-”

“Oh, no you don’t Ackles!” Danny purred in a pouty way. “I flirted with a security guard and I know very well there’s no production tonight. You wouldn’t lie to a lady would you?” She took an aggressive step forward and, despite being dwarfed by him physically, it was clear she was intimidating the large man. 

“Of course not, I wouldn’t lie to you. There’s no production going on, that’s true of course, and I deeply appreciate your support, Danny, but I still-”

“Well, it’s more than support!” Danny scoffed at him indignantly. “You will see. Once you get to know me, you’ll see it’s meant to be.”

Y/N had seen enough. 

Screwing up all her courage she called out, “There you are, JA!” 

She began striding determinedly through the lobby. Jensen looked up and met her gaze, the panic clear in his eyes.

“Y/N! How nice to see you. This is, uhh... Danny?”

Y/N stopped next to Jensen and turned to face the woman. She was not ugly but her face reminded Y/N of a grumpy bulldog because of the determined set of her features. She was heavily made up, thick false eyelashes, overdrawn lips, brightly colored eye shadow, and topped with a large mane of bleached ginger hair that was curled and coated in so much hairspray it probably wouldn’t have moved in a hurricane. Her eyes sparked with dislike and it was clear that Danny was deeply unhappy Y/N had interrupted.

“Hello, Danny, pleasure to meet you. I’m so sorry to interrupt but I actually have to steal Mr. Ackles away.”

Jensen’s relief was palpable and he glanced down at her with a grateful expression. 

“I’m terribly sorry, Danny,” Jensen said, his soft voice and gentle accent trying to soothe Danny’s indignancy. “As you can see, I have a prior obligation.”

“Is this your girlfriend?” Danny practically hissed. “Because you said you were single! I read it in an interview. You’re supposed to be single!” Her eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“Oh no,” Y/N laughed kindly, “no, I’m just a co-worker of his. Unfortunately, we have to meet with a reporter for some promotional work. I believe there are actually several events planned for us today by the studio so we can’t be sure when we’ll be done. Might even have to deal with some photoshoots and things.” Y/N reached out and took Jensen’s arm, guiding him to the door. “All work and no fun, you know how it is? Don't think you'd love a guy who's 24/7 busy in making money for your needs. Have a wonderful day!” With that, she pushed Jensen out onto the sidewalk and away from the angry woman.

“Thank you so-”

“Don’t stop, don’t talk, just walk!” Y/N warned quickly under her breath. “I think she’s still watching and waiting to eat you up.”

Jensen began to laugh but stopped suddenly, his face taking on a concerned expression and his stride lengthening. 

“That was funny until I realized that she just might eat me up in a very literal sense.”

“Yeah, I was getting that vibe from across the lobby. Might want to make security aware of that one.” She glanced over to look at Jensen and found he was looking over at her as well. 

“Thank you. Sincerely! Most of my fans are very sweet and harmless… she may fall into the other category.” His eyes seemed to burn a brighter blue as his brow furrowed, small wrinkles appearing on his forehead.

“My pleasure. I figured it was my turn to do the rescuing after all. Now you just have to find somewhere to hide out for a while until it’s safe to go back.”

Jensen stopped walking and looked around, seemingly surprised to find himself a block away from the hotel. Y/N stopped as well a few paces away from him. Some of the awkwardness she had been feeling over the last few days seemed to have dissolved within their easy conversation. 

“Where were you headed when you stumbled on me?” Jensen asked as he tilted his head slightly to study Y/N’s face. 

“Oh, I was just going to go somewhere. Just something I thought I’d find relaxing.”

“Would you mind terribly if I accompany you?”

Y/N hesitated and bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to respond.

“Please? I’m not ashamed to admit that I’m a little scared of her finding me alone again.” Jensen tried to look small and pitiful, a difficult feat for a man of 6′1 with the physique of _Batman_.

The effect was both endearing and adorable and Y/N couldn’t help the small bubble of laughter that escaped from her lips.

“Alright, alright, stop it! You look like a puppy dog.”

He grinned broadly at her, celebrating his victory. “That’s what I was trying to do. I find puppy dogs to be very effective.”

“Next time, just dress Oscar in your clothes,” Y/N teased lightly. 

It was then that Y/N realized she had never given any thought to what Jensen was wearing; she was usually so busy studying his extraordinarily handsome face that she had no time for his clothes. Forcing herself to focus now, she looked him over. He had on a plaid shirt, a checkered mix of green and brown that accentuated his eyes perfectly. The shirt fit him well; it was tight along his amazing arms but not in a way that looked as though he was trying to show his muscles off. A button or two was undone at the neck allowing a bit of light, curly chest hair to peek out. His bottom half was clad in jeans that hugged his ass almost obscenely, showing off the round firm globes. Y/N couldn’t understand how she had never taken in his clothing before now; it was just as magnificent as his beautiful bone structure. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. It would give me a great excuse to keep him with me at all times.” Jensen paused for a moment and then began to walk again, closing the distance between himself and Y/N. “Now, where are we heading?”

“Nope, my turn for surprises.” Y/N turned on her heel and continued down the block with Jensen by her side. She glanced up at his face again, enjoying his sharp featured profile. “Do you miss him?”

“Hmm?” Jensen looked around at her with his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Oscar. Do you miss your dog? He’s not here is he?”

“Oh! No, he’s not here; the hotel doesn’t allow dogs.” Jensen looked down and smiled sadly. “Yes, I do miss him a lot. He’s become like a son to me. That probably sounds very sad, doesn’t it?” He looked up at her with a wry smile. 

“Not at all, I know exactly what you mean. My twin nieces have become my best friends and that sounds just as strange, I’m sure.”

For several blocks, Jensen and Y/N walked and spoke of small things, their arms and hands occasionally brushing against each other. At each intersection, Jensen would place his hand on the small of her back and check the street carefully before guiding her across. It was chivalrous and sincere; it made Y/N’s heart race. As they walked, one or two of they people they passed would look at Jensen casually and then do a double take, realizing who they were seeing. 

_Dean ... The elder brother Winchester... The hunter... The hero... The..... character._

“You know, it occurs to me that you might be recognized where we’re headed. It’s kind of a tourist spot.”

Jensen grinned mischievously down at Y/N.

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” From his back pocket he pulled out a baseball cap and a pair of thick rimmed glasses, which he put on with a satisfied expression. 

“Oh, really, hmm? You’re going with the Marvel standard disguise and expecting that to work?” Y/N was shaking her head and laughing in disbelief. 

“First of all, lovely, this is the Clark Kent disguise. Marvel,” he scoffed indignantly. “And secondly, it works. Just wait and see.”

“Whatever you say there, _Ackles_ ,” she replied, copying Danny’s high pitched twang on the last word. 

“Oh, wow, stop right here! That’s just cruel, Y/N.” Jensen put a hand over his heart as though wounded. “How can you make fun of my trauma so quickly?”

Y/N copied his serious tone and made her face into an apologetic mask. “I’m so terribly sorry, how thoughtless of me! Whatever can I do to make it up to you?”

Jensen opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again and stared intently at Y/N. A small smirk played around his mouth, pulling the corners of his lips up just slightly.

“I’ll have a think on that and let you know.” His voice came out as a low purr and Y/N felt the effects of it all the way down to her toes. It made her knees go weak and she stumbled forward slightly until Jensen’s hands shot out and caught her securely. 

“Whoa, steady there.” His hands were large enough that they wrapped around her entire forearm effortlessly. “Perhaps you should tell me where we are going so that I can guide us there. It wouldn’t do to have you get injured on my watch.” He grinned down and winked cheekily at her. 

“Is this your not so subtle way of hinting that you’re impatient to know our destination?”

“It may be,” Jensen said coyly. 

Y/N laughed and patted one of his hands gently where it still maintained a grip on her arm. “Too late I’m afraid. Your patience has been rewarded.” 

Y/N motioned with a broad gesture to a large building across the street from where they stood. It was as large as a football stadium, possibly even larger as they couldn’t see the entire building from their corner, and covered with windows. A breezeway wrapped around a portion of the building leading to the front doors and displayed large silver letters proclaiming “GEORGIA AQUARIUM”. 

Jensen cocked his head slightly to the right as he looked at Y/N. His right eyebrow lifted giving him an inquisitive look.

“The aquarium?”

“I told you it was a bit of a tourist spot,” Y/N replied with a somewhat embarrassed shrug. 

“You do know I’m not Aquaman, don’t you, lovely?”

“Sure, now you tell me,” Y/N replied in mock outrage with a roll of her eyes as Jensen chuckled low in his throat. “I like being around water; it’s very soothing. This aquarium is…well, it’s special. Come on, you’ll see.”

Once through the doors, everything seemed to be designed as though you were walking underwater. The corridor leading to the main atrium and exhibits was painted a beautiful blue with delicate lighting that looked like sunlight through the sea. Above, the ceiling had murals of marine life and the walls were covered in tanks teaming with fish. The main atrium was bright and airy and delicately draped fabric hung from the ceilings in the shapes of seashells. It was breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Y/N,” Jensen said almost reverently, “you may have understated things when you said it was special.”

Y/N smiled up at him, enjoying his awed expression as he stared around the building.

“It’s very beautiful, isn’t it? And amazingly, this isn’t even what I was referring to.” She chuckled softly as he turned to look down at her in disbelief. “C’mon. I’ll take you to see something really special.” She reached out and grabbed Jensen’s hand without even thinking about it so that she could lead him away. 

For several steps, Y/N was leading Jensen, his hand loosely linked to hers as she guided him along, but he quickly caught up with her, his much longer legs closing the distance easily. As he did, he slipped his hand more securely around hers, changing the effect of the connection. Where a moment ago the touch had simply been guiding, it became one of affection. She was not leading him by the hand, they were holding hands, his warm palm pressed to hers, his long fingers wrapping her much smaller hand into his. Y/N felt her pulse begin to race and tried to focus on breathing normally.

Focusing on the water, she thought to herself. Look around and let it relax you. Feeling the tension begin to ebb away, Y/N led Jensen into a hallway notated as the entrance to the Ocean Voyager exhibit. The hallway was painted navy blue and seemed darker than the rest of the building. At the end there was a bright light where the hallway connected to the exhibit. Stopping just before that point, Y/N turned to look at Jensen.

“Ready?”

“As long as you’re by my side, sweetheart,” Jensen said, his soft bass voice enveloping her as though she had just slipped into a warm bath on a winter’s day. 

The Dean's charm had turned into a habit to him.

Stepping out of the hallway, Jensen gave a gasp of amazement. 

They had come to stand in a plexiglass tunnel that ran through the largest tank Jensen had ever seen. It was as though someone had built a tube at the bottom of the ocean and magically transported Y/N and Jensen into it. More than 180 degrees of what surrounded them was clear glass and swimming along next to it, above it and all around them were every type of marine life imaginable. 

“Astounding, isn’t it?”

Jensen couldn’t speak. He simply stared around with his mouth open. When he was finally able to tear his eyes away from the manta ray that was moving overhead as though flying, he looked down at Y/N to see her staring at him, her smile soft and eyes delighted. Not knowing how to describe what he was seeing and feeling, Jensen simply squeezed her hand and smiled back. 

Just then, a large shadow moved over them, momentarily blocking out the bright light of the sea. Jensen looked up and gave another gasp as a whale shark the size of a school bus glided effortlessly through the water above them.

“Whale sharks?” He jerked his head down to look at Y/N again before lifting it just as quickly to stare back at the amazing animal; he looked as though he was watching a particularly fast tennis match. “There are whale sharks here?”

“Four of them.” Y/N spoke with a hint of pride in her voice. She was thrilled that Jensen was enjoying the place she had picked so much. “If you were a marine animal, that’s what you’d be.”

Jensen gave a snort of laughter. “What?”

“You’d be a whale shark,” she said with a casual shrug. “A gentle, beautiful beastie.”

Jensen looked back up at the large creature and smiled crookedly. “What would you be?”

“Oh, that’s easy. I’d be a pufferfish.”

“Why on earth-” he broke off when he looked down to see Y/N again. 

She had pressed her lips into a tight line and filled her cheeks with as much air as she could manage, puffing them out comically. She widened her eyes innocently at him and raised her eyebrows.

Jensen doubled over with laughter. The sight of this gorgeous woman with her cheeks puffed out several inches on each side was too much for him. Freeing his hand from hers, he straightened up again and pressed an index finger to each cheek, pushing the air from her mouth with a small popping noise. For several long moments, Jensen and Y/N just remained there, standing close to each other, laughing happily. As he took his hands away from her face, he traced his fingers along her cheeks and down to caress her jawline. 

Y/N felt her pulse trip and stutter at his touch; she was glad that he wasn’t touching her neck otherwise she was sure he would have felt it as well. Standing in the tunnel, surrounded by water, Y/N was shocked to find that Jensen’s crystalline eyes were still deeper, greener and more appealing than the nearby aquatic environment. They sparkled with warmth and humor and drew her in. She had always loved his eyes; she remembered being struck by their beauty the first time she had seen “Devour” but this was different because they were looking at her. The deep woods were focused on her face and filled with a softness she could never have imagined. She knew that she needed to look away but she felt as though she was falling into a pit.

 _If I’m not careful_ , she thought to herself, _I’ll find myself slipping into them._


	6. Chapter 6

While they walked along the plexiglass tunnel, Jensen couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking back to Y/N’s face every few moments. As incredible as his surroundings were, the clear water, the brightly colored corals and amazing marine life, Jensen found Y/N more beautiful than any of it. The light filtering through the water cast glowing reflections onto her face, illuminating her and making her appear divine and mythical. She looked like a creature from another world, a Fae being or a siren brought into the mortal realm to drive men mad from lust over her beauty. He was afraid of being too forward and pushing her boundaries; the past several days of being ignored after his clumsy advances at the lot had served to make him more cautious. He would not be foolishly rushing in to try and kiss her again anytime soon. I can still hold her hand, he rationalized with himself. I can still touch her in innocent ways. Friends are allowed physical contact. And Jensen was determined to be Y/N’s friend since she seemed to hold no romantic intentions towards him. 

“So, do you come here often?”

Y/N turned her head slowly to stare up at him. Her eyebrows were pulled together and lifted at the center in an expression of incredulous disbelief. “Did you just use the oldest pick up line in the book?” Her voice hovered in between laughter and shock.

“No, I-well, yes actually,” Jensen stuttered as he felt his face flush hotly. “I suppose I did. However, I did not mean to imply that I was trying to seduce you. I may not be smooth but I’d like to think I’m suaver than that.” He smiled crookedly. “It was an honest question. You obviously know this aquarium well; you haven’t once needed to consult a map. You've even knew that there were four whale sharks. It just made me curious.”

“I think you’re smoother than you give yourself credit for,” Y/N mumbled under her breath before shrugging and giving Jensen an easy smile. “I’ve been here before, years ago, and the place really stuck with me. I’d like to say I get to visit often but…” she trailed off with another shrug. 

They continued to walk, leaving the tunnel behind and moving into another exhibit. This new room had a large pool in the center where guests could dip their hands into the water and touch some of the marine animals. Small sharks and stingrays went gliding through the water with effortless grace. Y/N stood at the edge of the pool and marveled before lowering her hand to the water. 

“You’re going to touch them?” Jensen was slightly shocked.

“Use two fingers and brush them lightly on the back.” Y/N glanced up at him and smiled teasingly. “They’re not dangerous. No need to be scared, Ackles.”

He snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes at her but the challenge in her face was clear. Unbuttoning the cuff of his sleeve, he folded the fabric up to keep it from getting wet. Y/N already had her hand in the water and to Jensen’s surprise the stingrays were flocking to her, even going so far as to press themselves against the pool wall in search of her touch. 

“Uh, are you sure you’re not Aquawoman?” He gave a small nod to the crowd of animals. 

Y/N giggled. “Not to my knowledge. I’m not sure why they do that…it happened the last time I was here too.” She thought for awhile. "I think I'm Y/N Almighty, like in the movie with Steve Carell."

Jensen didn’t think it was odd at all for the stingrays to clamor for Y/N’s touch. If he could have done so without making a fool of himself and driving Y/N away, he would have been happy to press himself against the pool wall in the hopes of being stroked by her.

“C’mon scaredy cat,” Y/N teased playfully.

With a deep sigh, Jensen looked back to the water and let his gaze follow a stingray flapping slowly past him. As gently as a kiss he dipped his fingers into the water and brushed them along the animal’s back. Y/N watched him intently, her heart seeming to swell at the tenderness of his touch. He had always been kind to her, more than she could ever have hoped for in fact, but seeing his delicacy for these animals that enchanted her was different. 

“See?” Y/N fell back into a teasing tone as she pushed away the warm feelings blooming in her chest. “That wasn’t so terrible, was it?”

“They’re amazing. I completely understand why this relaxes you.” Suddenly, Jensen’s lips turned down into a frown and his right eyebrow lifted. “Wait. How did you find out this relaxes you? Did you grow up in an aquarium or something?”

“Yes,” Y/N replied with mock seriousness. “I was raised with jellyfish for friends. I really am Aquawoman.”

Jensen shook his head and nudged her with his shoulder, knocking her gently and eliciting a laugh. 

“No, aquariums became an easy solution for being surrounded by water. When I was younger, my parents would take the family camping a lot. We didn’t have a lot of money so that was our vacation usually. My favorite campground had a lake next to it and some of the sites backed up against the shore. If we were lucky we would get this space that was surrounded by trees but only a small walk away there was access to a large lake with this boulder on the shore. I used to spend a lot of time on that rock, watching the water and the animals. It was so peaceful. Nothing was ever wrong when I was on that rock. As I got older, anytime something was upsetting me, I’d gravitate towards water. I’d hike to rivers and streams near my house or go to the ocean if I could.” Y/N shrugged again. “Now, if I can’t get to natural water, I go to aquariums. Everything about water seems so restful.” She looked down to the stingrays. “Everything in there just glides…they fly so effortlessly.” 

“I've visited the Isle of Jersey, which had turned into my second home.” Jensen was so caught up in the honesty of Y/N’s answer that he had no space to feel awkward or cautious. “It's surrounded by some of the most beautiful waters I’ve ever seen. You’d love it. It’s small but there are miles and miles of beaches and bays to explore. People walk the beaches or take a kayak to see the view from the sea. Each side of the island is different. In the north, there are high cliffs surrounding the sheltered bays. They’re like secrets hidden away by the land itself. The south has more traditional beaches with fine clean sand. The west has large grassy dunes and crashing waves but the east is my favorite. From those beaches you can see the French coastline and when the tide is out the shore becomes covered with these rock pools full of marine animals waiting for the sea to return. There’s also castles of course. You can stand on the beach with your feet in the ever changing sea and look out over these medieval marvels that have lasted for centuries.”

Y/N was staring up at him, her eyes wide and fascinated as he spoke earnestly about his favourite place. 

“Then there’s the archipelago. You have to get there by boat but there are miles of reefs, sand beds and rocky islands. Bottlenose dolphins and grey seals live around there as well as all kinds of birds. You have to go at low tide so the archipelago isn’t under water; because of the tides, it’s uninhabited so it’s quiet and peaceful there.”

Jensen was staring down at Y/N, his eyes far away as he thought about where he had found his peace. He was both seeing her and not seeing her, his mind unfocused, as she stared back at him raptly. His voice was soft and low making his sublime description even more enticing. Y/N could picture each place he described with ease and longed to explore them with him.

“It sounds incredible,” she breathed. “I’ll have to add that to my travel bucket list.”

His eyes refocused on her face and a smile blossomed across his cheeks, large enough to show the dimples on his both sides. “I’ll take you sometime. After we’re wrapped with this film maybe. I haven’t been back in a while myself.”

Without any spoken discussion, both Y/N and Jensen pulled their hands from the water and continued on to more exhibits. Y/N gently slipped her hand into Jensen’s and led him away.

“Let me show you another special part of this place.”

Jensen thrilled at having Y/N’s hand in his, even more so at the fact that she had taken his hand and not the other way around. He resisted the urge to squeeze back tightly for fear of her slipping away. Watching her out of the side of his eye, Jensen tried to remember the last time he had been affected by a woman this way. Y/N made him feel like a school boy, all nervous stumbling and heart racing thrills. He woke each morning excited to see her and his last thought before sleep was often of her. He couldn’t say what is was about Y/N that had captured him so; she was beautiful but he was often surrounded by beautiful women, she was smart but not in a superior way, she was brave and insecure in equal measure. She was enchantingly, uniquely, wonderfully herself. And Jensen was falling in love with her for it.

“This room is another reason why this aquarium has stuck with me over the years,” Y/N spoke softly as she led him into a new space. 

The far wall was entirely made of glass that extended up to include a large portion of the ceiling as well. In the tank behind it lived a large selection of tropical fish, bright corals and sea anemones but the most captivating part was the movement of the water. Simulated waves washed slowly overhead, the water ebbing to and fro in a gently swaying dance. Jensen and Y/N stood silently, looking up at the waves and breathing in rhythm. A large group of tourists jostled roughly by Y/N and she took a step out of their way, placing herself directly in front of Jensen. He brought his hand to her waist and held her close to him, inwardly thanking the noisy troop for the opportunity they had provided. With a soft breath, Y/N relaxed against him, the back of her head resting against his chest. Jensen breathed her in deeply, the warmth of her body causing his skin to tingle, her delicate scent intoxicating him. He could have remained there happily all day if Y/N’s phone hadn’t begun to ring breaking the spell. 

Seemingly coming to her senses, she stood more firmly on her own feet and reached into her pocket for the device with a small frown.

A quick glance at the screen showed her sister’s name. “I’m sorry, Jensen, I have to get this.”

Y/N wandered out of the room leaving Jensen to stare quietly at the swirling, colorful fish. A short time later she returned, her face not distraught but displaying a slight hint of worry. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, reaching out to touch her arm in concern. 

“Probably. One of my nieces is sick and they’re heading to the emergency room. My sister says she’ll be fine and they will update me as soon as they know anything.”

Though Y/N was trying to hide it, Jensen could tell how upset she was. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Would you like to go back to the hotel to wait for her call?”

Y/N nodded quietly. They left the aquarium and walked back to the hotel together, Jensen’s arm around Y/N as he occasionally spoke soft words of quiet confidence and reassurance to her. By the time they strolled into the elevator together Y/N was looking more relaxed.

“Thank you for calming me down,” she said with a warm smile in his direction as the doors closed. “I’m sure you’re right. I’m just not used to being away from them like this. Usually, I’d be right there at her side and I’d be able to make sure she was alright for myself.”

“Of course, you have every right to be concerned. The moment that you want to leave, say the word. I’ll make sure preproduction is halted and you can go see your niece. If you’d like, I’ll be happy to go with you as well.”

Jensen and Y/N had rooms on different floors, his below hers. As he finished speaking there was a soft ding and the elevator arrived on his floor. The doors began to slide open and Jensen looked down at Y/N fondly.

“If you need anything, I’m here. Please don’t hesitate to ask.”

He began to step towards the doors when suddenly Y/N’s arm shot out and grabbed him. She pulled him fiercely back inside and pushed him back to the wall. 

“What-”

“Shhh!!” she hissed at him, peering out the doors. “Damn!!”

Ducking back inside, Y/N began pounding on the close door button. “Quickly, quickly, quickly,” she chanted under her breath, not relaxing until the elevator had sealed and begun to move upward again. 

“Uh, Y/N? What was that about?”

“That woman from earlier, Danny? She’s camped out outside your room.” Y/N leveled a serious gaze at Jensen and shook her head slightly. “I guess you’re staying with me tonight.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I guess you’re staying with me tonight.” 

Y/N heard the words reverberating through the elevator before she had even begun to wrap her mind around what she had just said. Seeing the woman standing outside of Jensen’s hotel room so soon after the shock of her sister’s phone call seemed to have thrown Y/N into survival mode. She wasn’t thinking; she was just reacting to protect what was important to her. 

The realization that Jensen was important to Y/N hit her hard. She hadn’t stopped to consider her feelings before now, she had always tried as hard as possible to push them down, since she was certain that the bit of human perfection named Jensen Ackles would have no interest in her. Now, for the first time, her heart and her brain had connected and she realized that the man she had always admired from afar had become much more than a fantasy to her. He was too good, too handsome and far too kind to resist. He had transformed from Jensen Ackles, the actor that plays Dean Winchester, into Jensen, the man that could make her laugh no matter how awful she felt. Jensen, the man that protected her from attacks on her self esteem, both internal and external. Jensen, with his crystal green eyes and beautiful crooked smile, who took an interest in her, ordinary, plain Y/N. 

“She’s standing outside my hotel room?!”

Jensen’s flabergasted muttering brought Y/N back to reality.

“How does she even know which room is mine?” Jensen was staring at Y/N with wide eyes.

“No idea. From what I overheard earlier though, I’d guess she either flirted with desk staff or lied egregiously and claimed to be involved with you. Either way, that room is no longer yours. You can hide out with me until security takes care of her and then get moved to another room.”

Jensen nodded numbly, his mouth still hanging slightly open. A moment later the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, revealing the carpeted hallway leading to Y/N’s room. Casually hooking her arm through his and laying her hand on his grapefruit sized bicep, Y/N led Jensen out of the elevator and down the hallway. The large brunette seemed too stunned by his new stalker to really take in his surroundings. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure security will take care of it quickly and you’ll be free of me in no time,” Y/N said with a hint of teasing in her voice as she fished in her pocket for the room key. 

“Free of you?” Jensen looked down with his brow furrowed in confusion. “There’s no place I’d rather be, Y/N.”

Y/N flushed hotly and lost control of her fumbling hands, the key slipping between her fingers and dropping to the floor. Ducking down to hide her flaming cheeks, Y/N retrieved the key as Jensen continued speaking. 

“I’m sorry, lovely, I didn’t mean to seem ungrateful. I’m just rather dumbfounded at her…” he hesitated as though searching for an appropriate word, “persistence.”

Y/N chuckled darkly. “Persistence…that’s a nice way of putting it.” She slipped the key into the lock and opened the door, leading Jensen inside. 

Since filming was going to take an extended period of time, the production company had set Y/N up in a hotel room that more resembled a small apartment than a traditional over night room. There was a small sitting room with a couch and television, an operational kitchen with an island that protruded from the wall and several barstools and the bedroom and bathroom were both separated from the main area, providing a small degree of privacy. Y/N released Jensen’s arm and hurried in to close the double doors that connected the bedroom to the rest of the suite. She hadn’t been expecting company and there was a small amount of mess strewn about that room, including several undergarments, that she would rather not expose Jensen to.

“Make yourself at home,” she called over her shoulder, checking to ensure that the curtains on the doors were closed, effectively hiding the bedroom from view. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jensen strolled into the suite and looked around surreptitiously. It was a very personal thing to be invited into someone’s living space, even if it was just a hotel room. Through the fog of confusion and discomfort that had clouded his mind since hearing Misty was waiting outside of his room, Jensen began to feel his curiosity rise. What might he learn about Y/N from being here?

In glancing around, he immediately noticed that she had put out pictures to give the sitting room a more homey feel. He wandered over to an end table near the wall that held several frames. The first was a picture of Y/N and another woman, slightly older with a strong family resemblance, their arms around each other as they laughed towards the camera. Jensen could guess that this was Y/N’s sister. The picture had been taken on a rock near a lake and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was the lake Y/N had told him about earlier. Moving on to the next frame, Jensen saw two small girls swinging in a park. One of the girls had been caught in midair, jumping off of the swing as it reached the top of its arc, while the other seemed to be cheering. The next picture had the same girls in it, this time one on either side of Y/N. All three had giant smiles on their faces. Jensen stared into the captured image of Y/N’s face, delighting in the pure and complete happiness that radiated from her. 

“Those are my nieces,” Y/N’s voice came from behind Jensen and he looked over his shoulder to see her standing close by, a fond expression on her face. 

“What are their names?”

Y/N pointed to the little girl caught in midair. “That’s Cara. She’s the adventurous one. Her twin is named Penny. Penelope. She’s more serious than Cara.” Y/N was fidgeting with her fingers in a nervous way. “Penny is the one that’s sick right now. Cara has been to the hospital a lot…she’s gotten more stitches than I can count because she’s always doing crazy things like jumping off swings. Penny though…” Y/N trailed off biting her bottom lip.

Jensen moved forward and wrapped Y/N into his arms, bringing his chin to rest on the top of her head. “She’s going to be fine. Soon enough she’ll be back out there, yelling at her sister for the next foolish thing Cara wants to do.”

Y/N chuckled into Jensen’s chest and closed her eyes, nuzzling against him. Her arms wrapped around his lean waist and pressed their bodies closer together. Due to her smaller stature, Y/N’s face was resting against Jensen’s chest very near where his shirt opened. Her nose was only inches away from the last button and as she breathed she could see his chest hair moving and inhale his scent. He smelled heavenly, a lovely mix of natural male scent and something warm and spicy.

“Why is it I believe anything you say Jensen?”

“Because I would never lie to you,” Jensen murmured, turning so his lips brushed against the top of Y/N’s head as he spoke. The sensation sent shivers down her spine and her breath caught in her chest. How long they stood like that, neither one knew. It could have been seconds or several days. It certainly wasn’t long enough to satisfy either of them. The only thing that could tempt Y/N out of the comfort of Jensen’s arms was the ringing of her phone and the promise of more information about her niece. 

“Make yourself comfortable. If you need the bathroom it’s through there.” Y/N pointed to a door as she went to retrieve the ringing phone. “There’s food in the kitchen too. I’m just going to answer this in the bedroom. I’ll be right back.”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jensen watched Y/N disappear behind the bedroom doors and felt a chill creep up the front of his body where she had so recently been pressed. He knew that he should be cautious, take care not to fall too hard for her or push her boundaries; he had already experienced what happened when she became uncomfortable and had no desire to be estranged from her again. It was easier said than done however. Y/N was enchanting and more importantly, she was in pain. He could not help himself from holding her when she was nervous for someone she obviously loved so much. Still, he thought to himself, she didn’t pull away when I held her. In fact, she held me even tighter. The thought made him smile. Maybe there was a chance she would grow to care for him. He would wait. 

Deciding that Y/N would probably realize she was hungry the moment she wasn’t worried anymore, Jensen wandered over to the kitchen. He was an adequate cook and thought that surprising her with something to eat would be a nice way to thank her for sheltering him from his newly obsessed paramour. The cabinets had several different starches from rices to pastas and there were a couple of choices for proteins in the refrigerator. Spaghetti and meatballs seemed like a good choice; comfort food at its best. 

Jensen set to work, mixing ground beef with a spicy, sweet sausage before adding breadcrumbs, parmesan cheese and an egg. He hummed to himself as he filled a pot with water and set it to boil on the stove. Despite having never been in this kitchen before, Jensen moved with confidence. He felt at home here, close to Y/N.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Y/N had collapsed on the bed the moment she had gotten off of the phone. She had been so convinced that the phone call was going to make her feel better, so ready to believe Jensen when he said that everything was going to be fine, she almost hadn’t registered what her sister was telling her. 

The doctors weren’t sure why Penny was sick. She had a high fever and was quickly becoming dehydrated. They were admitting her to the hospital and putting her on IV fluids and antibiotics until the test results provided more information on what might be wrong with the young girl. Y/N’s sister was going to stay overnight and then her husband would come back during the day so she could rest. 

The fear that had gripped Y/N was terrible; it was a nauseating terror that left little room for anything else. It was almost beyond explanation, Y/N felt as though her lungs were screaming for oxygen but she couldn’t seem to breathe properly. It reminded her of being disoriented underwater; she felt as though she was lost, trying desperately to find the surface, desperate to feel her head break through the water into the cool, clean air. She needed an anchor to hold on to. Something that was rock steady and would stop the world from spinning out of control on her.

Jensen. She needed Jensen.

Y/N stood up from the bed and went to the doors cautiously. She swung one open and glanced around, unsure where Jensen had gone. A moment later, her eyes had locked on to one of the most glorious things she had ever seen. 

Jensen was in the kitchen, singing quietly to himself as he prepared food. He was dancing slightly, more moving along with the music in his head than dancing really, his broad shoulders rippling under the flannel shirt. Y/N stood back in the door admiring him as he moved through the small kitchen. He was cutting tomatoes with an almost professional precision. It was exactly what she needed: comfort and a distraction all rolled into one. 

“Love is like a bomb, baby, c’mon get it on…” Jensen sang a few words in his low bass before humming another few bars of the music.

Y/N pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing. He couldn’t possibly be singing what she thought he was…could he? She moved closer to the kitchen as quietly as possible so as not to alert him to her presence.

“…Demolition woman can I be your man? Razzle ‘n’ a dazzle ‘n’ a flash a little light.” Jensen wiggled his shoulders and hips slightly as he sang and again Y/N had to bite her cheeks to hold in the laughter. It felt amazing to want to laugh. Only moments ago, she felt as though she may never laugh again. “Television lover, baby, go all night! Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss innocent sugar me, YEAH!” He gave a couple enthusiastic head nods before scooping the chopped tomatoes into a pan.

Y/N had reached the edge of the kitchen now without Jensen being any the wiser. He was too involved in his singing and cooking to notice. 

“So c’mon! Take a bottle!” He grabbed a bottle of wine as he sang. “Shake it up. Break the bubble.” He placed his thumb over the top of the wine bottle and upended it, circling it several times around a pan. “Break it uuuuup!!”

“Pour some sugar on me!” Y/N broke into the next line of the song loudly from behind Jensen causing him to jump in surprise. 

As he reacted and twisted quickly to see Y/N behind him, the wine bottle in his hand slipped, spraying liquid across his shirt. 

“Oh no!” Y/N covered her mouth, distressed by the accident, and reached out towards Jensen ready to apologize but she didn’t get the chance. Jensen was doubled over in laughter again, his unrestrained bass rumbling through the small kitchen like thunder.

“Last time I snuck up on you, I got smacked in the chest,” he finally managed to say as he struggled to catch his breath. “This time, you snuck up on me and I got sprayed with wine in the chest. Do you have something personal against my chest, sweetheart?” His green, oh, so green precious eyes were glinting mischievously. 

“Your chest I have nothing against,” Y/N teased back, trying to hid her embarrassment. “I was just hoping to get you out of your shirt.”

Jensen’s eyes brightened with something more than teasing behind them.   
“Your wish is my command.” His hands went to the buttons on his shirt and he began to undo them quickly, his nimble fingers moving steadily lower. 

Y/N felt as though she had suddenly become paralyzed. She was unable to do anything other than stand there gaping at Jensen as he opened the flannel shirt and stripped it off, dropping the garment to the floor. The image of Jensen standing topless in the small kitchen was one that Y/N was sure she would take with her to the grave. It was seared into her mind and she was certain if she closed her eyes, she would see it again as though it were painted on her eyelids. He was perfection. There couldn’t be another word for it. His shoulders were broad and muscular; Y/N felt that he could have lifted her and rested her across his shoulders with almost no effort at all. A light dusting of fine blond hair played across his chest, somehow emphasizing his perfectly shaped pectoral muscles. It tapered off as it moved down, his body narrowing below his ribs and becoming leaner through the torso. Despite being leaner, his abdominal muscles were so well defined they looked as though one of the old masters, Michelangelo or Donatello, had sculpted them on his body. 

Y/N gulped. Hard. 

“Since you’re responsible for this,” Jensen said, his right eyebrow raising in a teasing way, “I think it’s only fair that you watch dinner while I go clean up.”

Y/N snapped her eyes back up to Jensen’s face and she felt herself grow hot. She hoped he hadn’t noticed how her eyes had been glued to him…or where they had strayed to. She could still feel the effects his topless form was having on her in her core and she shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying to ignore it.

“I can do that,” she said with a defiant lift of her chin. “What are we making?”

Y/N strolled forwards and stood in front of the stove. She tried not to notice as Jensen moved to stand behind her, close enough that she could feel his bare chest against her arm. 

“That’s salted water for the pasta to go into once everything else is ready,” Jensen pointed to a pot on a low boil at the back of the stove. “There are meatballs cooking in the oven, I’ve set a timer for them.”

“And this-” Y/N reached out to stir the pot at the front of the stove but Jensen caught her hand before she could.

“That’s sauce.”

Y/N turned to look over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes. “Gee, I never would have known that if you weren’t here,” she said sarcastically. 

He chuckled low in his chest and Y/N felt it rumble against her arm. She suppressed the shiver that fought to run through her body at the sensation.

“The tomatoes need to stew a little bit and burst so they become sweet. Don’t stir them yet.” His fingers trailed along her arm as he moved to release her hand. “I’m just going to wash this wine off.”

“You can grab a shirt from the bedroom if you’d like also. I have a few oversized t-shirts and sweatshirts that will probably work for you at the back of the closet.” 

“I’ll take a look, thank you. Would you like me to grab a sweater or something for you as well?” Jensen looked down at Y/N thoughtfully.

“I’m alright, why do you ask?” Y/N replied in confusion. She didn’t need a sweater; the room wasn’t cold at all and if anything, she was feeling a little overheated at the moment.

Jensen gave a casual shrug and ran his hand along her arm again. 

“Goosebumps.” He smirked and turned around, walking out of the kitchen. Jensen left Y/N to try and regain control over herself and her overly excited body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know the song, it’s Def Leppard “Pour Some Sugar on me”. Apparently Jensen is a fan of rock music …because I needed more reasons to be in love with this man *swoons and dies*


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen opened the door to the bedroom a bit apprehensively. He felt slightly awkward at invading Y/N’s privacy like this even though she had invited him to find himself a new shirt. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he remembered the look on her face as he had stripped his top off. At first she had been shocked but that hadn’t lasted long. There was no mistaking the lust that had widened her pupils as she stared hungrily at his chest, her eyes following his hands as they worked lower and lower down the buttons. He wondered idly what she would have done if he had just continued to undress. Something told him that at that particular moment, she wouldn’t have objected. Being Superman did have it’s benefits.

Now that Jensen was clean again, the wine had been easy to wash away, he went to Y/N’s closet in search of a shirt. He decided he would let her eat dinner in peace…and then see where the night took them. The closet was arranged neatly, everything categorized by type of clothing and then by color within that type. It made finding garments exceedingly easy. Jensen took his time, admiring Y/N’s clothes, running his fingers along some of the fabrics as he flipped through towards the shirts. One particular item brought his fingers to a halt and he pushed a wider gap into the clothing to get a better look at it. 

It was a dress that was designed to drive men wild. Form fitting and bright red, the dress sat off the shoulders and had a deep V in the front with an illusion panel to maintain some modesty. It had lacy details that were reminiscent enough of lingerie to bring the mind to sex without being over the top. Jensen ran his fingers down the fabric and imagined how it would hug Y/N’s curves. Just the thought was enough to cause his cock to twitch restlessly in his jeans. He pulled the dress out of the closet and laid it on the bed before continuing to flip through towards the back of the clothing. 

Near the back of the rack, Jensen found the over sized shirts Y/N had told him about. There were several t-shirts, a sweatshirt or two and, tucked away at the very back, a men’s button down. Jensen frowned at the sight of it. The only reason he could imagine for Y/N to have a large men’s button down shirt was from a boyfriend. He didn’t like the idea of that at all. Pulling the shirt out he noticed that it was a good size for him and also a decent light blue color that he could pull off easily. He slid it off the hanger and pulled it on, again frowning at the thought that Y/N must have dated someone with a similar build to himself. 

It was as he began to button the shirt up that a thought occurred to Jensen which stopped him cold. Perhaps Y/N was still dating this man. Maybe his advances hadn’t made her nervous or pushed her boundaries at all. Perhaps the problem all along was that she was already in a relationship. After all, how many women traveled with shirts from their ex-boyfriends? It didn’t make much sense to bring the shirt unless she had an emotional attachment to it. He had never asked her if she was involved with anyone. They had both skirted around the issues of relationships and dating in every conversation they had had. Jensen resolved to find a subtle way to ask about the shirt over dinner; if Y/N was unavailable, he needed to know now before he became any more infatuated with her. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Y/N was glad to be distracted by the task of cooking dinner. Now that Jensen was out of the room, she was left alone with only her thoughts and her worries about Penny for company. In an effort to drown out the negative fears racing through her mind, Y/N reached over and turned on the small radio in the kitchen. There was a brief buzz of static that resolved into the end of some silly pop song as Y/N began to stir the sauce and add some of the spices Jensen had laid out before leaving. As she reached over to open the box of cavatappi pasta he had selected, the song ended and segued into a melody that immediately made Y/N smile. 

Y/N began to sway to the music and sing along, blissfully oblivious to the fact that she and Jensen were recreating the scene from earlier in the evening with their roles reversed. Now it was Jensen who stood in the doorway of the bedroom, smiling happily and watching as Y/N moved lithely around the kitchen. His thoughts were echoes of her own from earlier; Jensen was perfectly content to stand and admire her from a distance. Y/N fascinated him in every possible way and he took the opportunity to study her without any outside interference.

“Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise…” Y/N knew every word to this song and her voice lifted higher than the singer, creating a lovely harmony. 

Jensen took advantage of her distraction to saunter closer to her. He knew the song as well; it had been the favorite song of his sister the years when she was a little girl.

“Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise...” Y/N stirred the dried pasta into the boiling water and then moved back to the sauce with a small waltz step. 

The movement gave Jensen an idea and he moved quickly and quietly to position himself even closer behind her. 

With an easy movement, Jensen reached out and caught Y/N’s hand, swinging her around to face him as she gave a gasp of surprise. His other hand went behind her to rest on her lower back, his arm wrapping her waist gently and scooping her into his arms. Without any hesitation or stumbling, Jensen began to lead Y/N in an flowing waltz around the small kitchen. 

“Tale as old as time, tune as old as song...” Jensen took the chance to sing along with the song as well, his bass complimenting the vocal almost as well as Y/N’s higher register had. "Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong.”

Y/N was laughing delightedly as Jensen swirled her effortlessly around the kitchen. “Certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme,” she sang adding her voice back to the mix, “beauty and the beast.”

They moved together as though it were the most natural thing in the world, floating gracefully through the waltz as they sang, perfectly content for the moment in the private bubble they had created. 

Jensen steered their bodies around the kitchen flawlessly before lifting the hand still holding Y/N’s hand over her head with a flourish and spinning her in an elegant twirl. She laughed giddily and he took the opportunity to spin her again, enjoying the almost childlike glee the movement evoked in her.

“Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast...”

While they finished singing the phrase, Jensen caught Y/N up in his arms as she came out of the turn and cradled her securely, dipping her low and eliciting another peal of laughter from her. 

“I had no idea that Celine Dione dedicated this song to you, beauty,” Jensen said in his most sincere tone, though he ruined the effect slightly by winking at Y/N.

“Very charming, Ackles,” Y/N teased back, relying on Danny’s pet name for the man that had now become her go to nickname for him to indicate mocking.

Jensen still held Y/N in the same position he had dipped her into, his face hovering several inches above hers as he smiled down at her. “Sadly, the Beast and Belle never had the opportunity to dance in your kitchen.”

Y/N was shocked but more than a little delighted as Jensen pressed an innocent kiss to her forehead before sweeping her back onto her feet and continued to glide them around the room. He shifted slightly, sliding his hand away from hers and down to her wrist so that he could position her arm to drape around his neck. Once it was securely resting against his broad shoulders, Jensen trailed his fingertips along Y/N’s skin, past her elbow, continuing up to her shoulder and then skimming down her side to rest on her waist. She took the opportunity to link her hands behind his neck and move their bodies closer together, their frame no longer a strict waltz stance but instead shifting to take on a more relaxed slow dance posture, bodies pressed together, his arms at her waist, her arms at his neck while her head rested in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. 

“I haven’t asked you yet,” Jensen spoke softly but Y/N could still feel the rumbling vibrations moving through both of their bodies. “How is Penny doing?”

Jensen felt Y/N tense momentarily in his arms before she let out a gusty sigh. “If you don’t mind…” she trailed off hesitantly and he tightened his hold on her gently to reassure her. “I don’t know anything new and I’d rather not talk about it until I do. In fact, I’d rather talk about anything else…or not talk at all. Distract me. Please.”

“I can do that,” Jensen said as he lowered his lips to brush the top of Y/N’s hair again. He trailed one hand up and down her back, stroking along her spine as they continued to sway to the music. Feeling Y/N shiver in his arms, Jensen grinned against her hair. “Is this working as a distraction?”

“Yes,” she replied, sounding slightly breathless, which earned another devious smile from Jensen. He wasn’t going to push his luck any further yet but it was enough for the moment to simply have Y/N quivering in his arms.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Y/N felt as though Jensen was trailing electricity along her nerves. Every sense seemed heightened in his arms. His distraction technique should be taught to all men, she mused idly though it would probably only work for godlike creatures such as himself. Y/N turned her head to the left, moving so her right cheek was now pressed against Jensen’s chest and her forehead was pressed against the hollow of his throat. As she moved, she allowed her nose to skim along his collar bone, inhaling the earthy spiced scent that now invaded her dreams of him. She also pressed her lips ever so gently to his skin, letting them simply graze along him in a feather light touch that couldn’t really be considered a kiss. She had meant for it to act as a stopgap, intending it to satisfy her need for him without making him any the wiser to her desires, but it had the opposite effect. The feel of his skin beneath her lips was like a mouthful of water to someone dying of thirst. It sated nothing and served only to make her painfully aware of how much more she needed. Her breath caught again as she felt the pang of lust twisting her stomach and the doubly painful punch of emotion that hit slightly higher in her chest. It wasn’t true heartbreak, that feeling was more violent, but the longing was sharp and jagged in her chest and she felt it pulling at her in a way she couldn’t have anticipated.

She had fallen in love with Jensen. 

It hadn’t happened at first sight though she had wanted him physically before even knowing him. It had happened when he held her, more gently than she would have guessed possible for such a large man, as they read lines together. It had happened as he taught her how best to maximize her workouts and suggested helpful tips for her fight choreography work. It had happened as he spoke about what was important to him, his pine eyes far away and deep with emotion. It was thanks to the depth of his voice, and the unmistakable sincerity therein, when he spoke about the Isle of Jersey or his friends and family, and even his dog. It was due to the smile that he only wore when he was around his siblings or when he was telling stories about them. 

She had fallen in love with him because of how she felt when he looked at her, his interest in her burning deep in the woodish depths of his eyes, his intensity making her feel as though he saw not only what she looked like but who she was down to her very soul. When Jensen looked at her, Y/N could almost believe that she was good enough for him. For several blissful moments all the negative voices that seemed to constantly scream inside her head were silenced and the only thing that sounded throughout her mind were Jensen’s words of praise. It was an indescribable relief after 29 years of insecurity and self-doubt to feel, even for a moment, as though someone was able to look at you and find you beautiful and interesting and worthy. 

Y/N had fallen in love with Jensen and fallen in love with how Jensen made her feel about herself…and the moment she realized it she felt as though she had fallen off of a cliff. How had she allowed this to happen? How could she have let herself become this emotionally attached to one of the world’s major movie stars, a man who had the entire world at his feet? And now that she had admitted to herself what her heart had known a long time ago…what was she going to do about it?


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen could feel Y/N pulling away from him before her body even began to shift an inch. He didn’t know what had changed but suddenly the room was full of a palpable tension that hadn’t existed only moments before. The perfect little bubble they had been enjoying burst and reality came flooding back in. For Jensen, that reality was the possibility of Y/N having a boyfriend or being uninterested in pursuing a romantic relationship with him. He felt that anytime he began to get close to her, each time it seemed Y/N might desire him as more than a friend, immediately she would become closed off, distant and aloof, leaving him with only his doubts for company. 

For Y/N reality took on the harsh tone of her own insecurities. Not good enough, they whispered. Unworthy, unloved, unlovable. Try as she might, she couldn’t silence the noise they made and so she withdrew into herself, hoping to protect herself from the destructive self-doubts, never knowing that her reaction was hurting Jensen and leaving him dejected and disconcerted. 

It took everything in Jensen to fight against his first instinct when he felt Y/N shift in his arms and begin to pull away physically as well. He wanted nothing more than to grab onto her, hold her close to him and demand to know what had changed, why she had suddenly become uncomfortable and discontent in his embrace. He wanted desperately to smooth whatever jagged edge had popped their bubble and let them fall back into it, surrounded by bliss and immune to the cares of anything outside each other’s arms. But he knew better. Holding on tightly would accomplish nothing more than causing Y/N to squirm, which would surely make her slip away from him even faster. So with a deep and resigned sigh, Jensen released her, watching carefully as she tucked her hair behind her ear and stared down at the floor. 

“Dinner should be done soon,” Y/N spoke softly, fidgeting with her hair in a nervous way. 

“I’ll go check on everything. You should get dressed.”

The remark caused Y/N to look up at Jensen with a furrowed brow. “I am dressed…?”

“Well,” he retorted, drawing the word out, “I thought that if I had to play dress up in your clothes, it was only fair for you to do the same.”

Y/N continued to look confused, her eyebrows lifting questioningly. The expression made Jensen chuckle fondly, a deep rumbling that seemed to roll through the small room. The sound was enough to bring a small smile back to Y/N’s face and Jensen felt as though the room has suddenly warmed again, the frosty distance between them beginning to close. It was the feeling of coming inside after being out in the winter chill for too long, a warmth that seems to soak into your very core.

“I laid something out on the bed for you.”

“So, now you’re a fashion expert as well?”

“We all have our talents.” He smiled down at Y/N roguishly. “I can’t help it if my talents are many and varied while my faults are few and far between.”

With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Y/N turned away from him and strolled toward the bedroom doors, leaving Jensen chuckling and feeling slightly more relaxed than he had before. He spent a moment watching after Y/N, enjoying the sway of her rounded hips and the movement of her hair as it danced and drifted in the breeze created by her pace. All too soon she had reached the bedroom doors and disappeared inside, hidden by the curtains from his searching eyes. It made him frown slightly though he was entirely unaware that the expression crossed his face. 

Jensen didn’t like having Y/N out of his line of sight; he enjoyed watching her too much to be willing to miss a moment. He loved the little wrinkles that appeared between her eyes when she looked at him as though he needed his head examined. He studied the small creases that appeared on her face when she smiled and laughed. He knew her different types of smiles: the one she only wore when talking about her nieces, the polite one that she wore to hide her true feelings, the one of pure and unrestrained joy that he had been lucky enough to be the cause of once or twice. He took great pleasure in watching how her eyes flashed with intelligence, wit, good humor, doubt and anger. If Jensen were blindfolded and allowed only to trace his fingertips along the lips of a lineup of different women’s mouths, he would be able to identify Y/N from the crowd, so well memorized was the shape of her cupid’s bow and the pout of her lower lip. If he were put in a different room, he could pick her out by the sound of her voice or the timbre of her laugh. She was the most beautiful and fascinating being he had ever encountered. It was enough, he decided, enough to simply be in her presence. It would have to be.

Forcing himself to turn away from the curtained doors, Jensen returned to the kitchen and began the final touches for the meal. He made sure the pasta was well coated in the sauce before plating it and adding the meatballs topped by a sprinkle of cheese. He was just setting the plates on the island counter that protruded from the wall when he heard the distinctive click of the bedroom doors opening. Jensen glanced up at Y/N with a smile and then froze, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide. She stood across from him in the dress he had picked out looking nervous but even more incredible than he had predicted. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined how the dress would cling to her in all the right places as though the fabric was worshipping her body and attempting to get as close to her as possible. The color brought out the warm tones in her hair and skin, making the whites of her eyes appear brighter and the color of her irises more vivid than he had ever seen. Though she looked undeniably sexy with the form fitting dress and deep mesh V putting her voluptousness on full display, Jensen was much more struck by how lovely she was. His lust was not the driving force that propelled him towards her, rather it was his full heart that made him round the counter and reach out his hands to her.

“Sw...heart…you are beyond words,” he said meaning each word sincerely and yet trying to make them seem casual... beyond that - logical.

“I can think of a few words,” Y/N retorted in an exasperated tone. “You just had to choose this dress, didn’t you?”

“I most certainly did. This is a sight that no one should ever be denied. The sight of you in this dress would move a blind man to tears. It would inspire the most beautiful symphony ever written. It would-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Y/N cut him off, brushing away his compliments as she blushed furiously. “Your flattery and charms will have no affect on me, Ackles. Now, do me a favor and zip this dress up so that I can devour the food producing those delicious aromas.” 

She turned on the spot and slipped her hair to the side, revealing a long swath of skin that ran along the back of the dress. Jensen took a step forward, barely daring to breathe for fear of scaring her away again. Every movement was slow and measured, cautious not to alarm Y/N or make her feel uncomfortable. His fingers trailed up her spine just above the zipper, carefully brushing away stray hairs and causing her to quiver slightly. He marveled over her soft skin, so smooth it could be velvet. He longed to keep touching her, to feel her skin beneath his forever, and so he summoned all his strength and dragged his hands away from her, stepping back to increase the distance between them. Y/N was slow to turn around, her eyes focused on the ground and her cheeks flushed when she was finally facing him again. 

“Your table awaits, madame,” Jensen said as he gave an exaggerated bow and offered Y/N his arm with a smile.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

An impressively short time later, dinner was finished. The wine that had accompanied the meal had lulled both Y/N and Jensen into a relaxed daze and before long they found themselves reclining on the couch, Y/N leaning against Jensen’s side as he danced his fingers along her arm.

“So filming will be starting soon.” Jensen spoke quietly but he was so close to Y/N that she could feel his breath tickling against her neck through her hair. “Are you excited?”

“Excited…nervous,” she gave a small smile and a shrug. “Definitely one of those words.”

“What’s there to be nervous about?”

Y/N turned her head to face Jensen more directly and tilted her chin up so that she could see his bright green eyes blazing in the growing evening darkness. She kept her back against his side, still feeling too languid from the lasting effects of the wine to worry about the close contact.

“Uhm, everything? I want to do justice to this character…this role. Plus I am such a fan of Guy, and of yours for that matter, that it’s intimidating to even step foot on set. Do you really never feel nervous?”

Jensen looked down into Y/N’s face, studying the anxious way she chewed at her lip and, perhaps due to the wine or more likely to the enthralling affect of her eyes, he responded honestly. “I get nervous around you all the time.” 

The words had left his mouth and floated across the short distance between them before Jensen realized that he had spoken aloud. It was only when he saw Y/N’s cheeks flush darkly, the color entrancing him further, that he realized the weight of what he had said. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and tried to search for something to say that would take the deep passion he felt off what he had murmured. 

“Besides, there is nothing to be worried about. Guy adores you. I’ve never seen him so enamored with an actor before. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already written another script for you.” Jensen chuckled and squeezed Y/N’s arm conspiratorially. “What you should really be worried about is ever getting a chance to work with another director.”

“If that’s my biggest worry,” Y/N said smiling back at him as she visibly relaxed, “well…I don’t know what. I guess I’ll buy you a cake to celebrate or something.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” he said chuckling. “A coconut cake…the one Tom Cruise sends people please.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll just call up my close personal friend Tom Cruise and ask where he gets his coconut cake from.” Sarcasm laced her tone heavily but the harshness of it was tempered by the wide yawn that burst from her mouth and obscured the end of her sentence. 

“Right, bed for you, I think,” Jensen said with a gentle squeeze of her arm. 

“’M fine, I just-” Y/N tried to insist but the sentence was cut off by another yawn.

“Y/N, sweetheart, you’re exhausted. It’s been a long day, you’ve had a lot on your mind and you’ve been dealing with my very boring company for hours. It’s a wonder you didn’t fall asleep ages ago.” His mouth quirked up on one side and his right eyebrow lifted teasingly as she scoffed at him. 

“You know, your right eyebrow has a mind of its own,” she muttered sleepily. 

A laugh bubbled up from his chest and rumbled out of his surprised lips. “What?”

“Your right eyebrow.” She lifted her hand to his face and traced her fingertips along the feature in question. “It does whatever it wants, independent of the rest of your face. It’s like a barometer. You can control your emotions in the rest of your expression but this little traitor always gives you away.” Her hand came to rest against his face, cupping his cheek. “So many expressions…so many feelings all in this little piece of you.”

Jensen remained frozen under her hand, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Surely, to have noticed something like this, she must be watching him very closely. It had to mean something…didn’t it?

“Y/N, I-” he cleared his throat, his voice raspy and deeper than normal. “I have to tell you…”

She stared back at him, her eyes hooded and heavy, her lips slightly parted.

“I…I’m so thankful to you for allowing me to stay here and avoid Danny.” His shoulders slumped slightly as he gave a small, sad smile. It had not been what he wanted to tell her.

She smiled kindly back at him and blinked in a lazy way. “Anytime. Besides, you can make it up to me by making use of those Batman muscles and carry me to bed because-” Another yawn broke her sentence in half, “I’m too tired to walk.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Jensen stood carefully and scooped Y/N up in his arms as easily as he might lift a small child or an animal. He looped his arms around her and carried her as one might carry a bride across the threshold, reveling in the feeling as her arms snaked around his neck. Once he reached the bed, Jensen rested her gently against his knee, freeing his hand to pull back the blankets before laying her down with all the care he felt for the precious cargo in his arms. 

“Goodnight, lovely. I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”

Though her eyes were already closed, Y/N frowned and reached out, catching Jensen’s hand as he turned to leave. 

“The couch is small. You won’t fit. There’s plenty of room in the bed, Jensen.”

“That’s very kind but-”

“Stay with me...” Y/N’s voice was tired but laced with a deeply felt plea that grasped Jensen’s heart tightly.

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm…99% sure,” she mumbled. 

Still that 1%…He shook his head, unsure of himself.

“Please…” she practically purred.

 _I’ll never tell you no_ , Jensen thought to himself, gently sliding into the bed. He tried not to jostle the mattress too much, aware that Y/N was already close to a deep sleep from the even rhythm of her breathing, but his weight was enough to tip the bed slightly, rolling her to press against his side. 

“Jensen,” she murmured quietly before continuing to speak inarticulately under her breath as she snuggled against him. 

Sneaking his arm under her head, Jensen wrapped her closer to him, his fingers delicately trailing along her skin, tracing secret words and patterns there. He breathed in her sweet scent and pressed a chaste kiss to her head, which elicited a small moan from her. She tipped her head up slightly, her forehead brushing against his chin and her hand finding its way to his chest. He felt her fingers contract against the muscle over his heart, the nails digging in for a brief moment before her whole body relaxed against him.

Y/N drew in a deep breath and muttered something Jensen couldn’t make out, sleep clouding the words. He thought he might have heard the words “mine”, “love” and “perfect” but he couldn’t be sure.

“I’m yours, Y/N,” he whispered into her ear. “Always.”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jensen’s hands were everywhere. Y/N could feel his long nimble fingers tracing fire over her skin, his fingertips brushing so lightly against her body even though she craved to feel him grab her, bruise her, take possession of the body that had been surrendered to him weeks ago. He traced his lips over her cheek bone, stopping to whisper gently against her ear before continuing his assault, trailing kisses along her jaw as she gasped raggedly. 

“Easy, Y/N, stay with me,” Jensen breathed low against Y/N’s neck. “I’m going to take my time and enjoy this.”

Y/N bit her lip to stifle her impassioned moan. 

“Now, now…let me hear that beautiful voice of yours. I want to hear how good I can make you feel.”

Jensen began to kiss along her collar bone, inching the fabric that wrapped her down as he did so. His large body was coving Y/N, supported only by his arms propped on either side of her, and the weight was a pleasant pressure, holding her to the bed even as she writhed beneath him, desperately seeking friction where she wanted it most. Despite laying between her legs, Jensen hadn’t once touched Y/N’s most sensitive spot, not even grinding himself against her there. Instead she could feel his hardened length pressed against her thigh as he subtly teased them both with the delayed gratification.

“Please, Jensen,” she whimpered, all dignity long forgotten. “I can’t stand waiting any longer.”

“Oh?”

Y/N could hear the smirk in his voice as he pulled the fabric away from her chest, revealing her breasts to him.

“Have you been waiting for me, Y/N lovely?” He cupped one breast in his large hand, squeezing and stroking it while he began to kiss the other gently.

“Ye-yes,” she breathed heavily.

“Tell me.”

“I’ve been waiting… waiting for weeks for you.”

Jensen chuckled darkly and looked up at her, his olive eyes blazing in the darkened room. “Tell me what you’ve been waiting for.”

“For your hands… for you to touch me and caress me and hold me.”

As she spoke, Jensen’s hand began to glide down, away from her chest and across her stomach. 

“Touch you where, lovely?”

“I want you to touch me everywhere… I want to feel you… _inside me._ ”

A growl rumbled through Jensen and reverberated into Y/N. At the same moment, his lips locked around her erect nipple and sucked it into his mouth. She let out a groan full of the need and longing she felt for him.

“I’ve been waiting for your mouth. Waiting to taste your lips,” she continued on as the words clearly encouraged Jensen and she wanted to push him as far as possible. “Waiting to feel you suck bruises into my skin as you travel down my body.”

Again Jensen lifted his head to look at her, his eyes mostly black now as the pupils had expanded with lust, but this time he kept her nipple in his mouth as he lifted his head, his teeth rasping against it gently before releasing it with an indecent sound. 

“Tell me what you did while you were waiting for me…”

“Please Jensen… please touch me.” She had no room in her brain to care that she was begging, all Y/N’s attention was focused on the desperate need she felt for the man between her legs.

“Tell me what you did,” his eyes sparkled dangerously, “and I’ll do the same.”

Y/N gulped and bit her lip. “I’d slip my panties to the side…”

Jensen’s hand trailed down her stomach, brushing lightly over her sex and eliciting a wild gasp from her before hitching a finger into the material and pulling it off to the side. For a moment he simply stared at her, wet and exposed to him, before licking his lips hungrily and leaning in to inhale her scent. He was extremely careful not to touch her as he did so, continuing to tease them both. Y/N shivered and tipped her head back with another moan. She had never been in such an illicit situation before and it was more incredibly erotic than she could ever have imagined.

“Then what my love?” Jensen asked, his voice rough with desire.

“Then… I’d slowly slid a finger inside of myself… thinking about your fingers.”

As she spoke, Jensen moved one of his hands to her, sliding a finger along her slick folds, slowly trailing up to flick lightly against her clit. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head tipped back as her mouth fell open in pleasure.

“Were you wet like this for me darling? Do I always make you so wet?”

Y/N couldn’t speak. Jensen was twisting her mind into knots of pleasure, leaving her unable to function. The juxtaposition of his soft voice, so proper and posh, speaking such dirty things surrounded by the gentle terms of endearment he always referred to her with was too much to handle. Even if he hadn’t been touching her, she wouldn’t have been able to cope. But he was touching her. His long finger was stroking her slit again, gathering her essence, before moving up to press against her most sensitive spot.

“Talk to me, Y/N,” Jensen insisted as he brought his lips to press a gentle kiss against her thigh.

“Yes,” she panted. “Yes, just being near you makes me wet.”

“Good.” His voice was both hungry and triumphant now as he pressed his finger into her. “That’s how I want to make you feel.”

Y/N was a mess. She was moaning and panting, moving her hips to try and ride the long finger inside her, desperate for some kind of friction and a release.

“Did you make yourself moan, beautiful?” Jensen continued to question as he pulled his finger out with delicious languidness. 

“Mmmm,” she hummed in agreement.

“You can make yourself moan when you think about me,” Jensen spoke slowly and softly, pressing another kiss to her thigh as he slipped his finger back inside her tight walls just as slowly as he had removed it. “I’m going to make you scream.”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“Y/N?”

A rough hand was shaking her shoulder.

“Y/N! Wake up...”

Y/N sat bolt upright, breathing hard and sweating. She looked around slightly panicked, unable to understand momentarily what was going on.

“It’s alright. You were having a bad dream, that’s all. You were moaning and writhing around in your sleep.”

Looking down at Jensen, Y/N felt as though she had been punched in the chest. The gorgeous man was in bed with her, his dark blond hair rumpled from the pillow, his chest bare and his arm curved around where she had been laying moments before, but it was not at all what she had just been imagining. He was just there as a safety precaution, just there to spend the night. There was nothing lascivious behind his actions.

“Oh,” Y/N said, still breathing heavily but not needing to fake the sadness in her voice. “I’m sorry… I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Not at all,” Jensen replied with an easy smile, reaching out to guide her back down and into his arms again. “Don’t give it another thought, Y/N. Everyone has bad dreams and from the sound of it, that one was a real knockout.”

“Oh, it was,” Y/N mumbled under her breath as her eyes began to prickle with tears. “It really was.”

_A knockout dream, absolutely. A bad one? Not even close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahaha!! Ok, that was probably mean to tease like that and then have it be a dream. Am I evil? Tell me in the comments. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Y/N stared into the mirror that lined the wall of the dressing room and ran her hands along the curves of her body. The costume department was filled with gorgeous outfits, beautiful clothes intricately created for each character with love and care. But Y/N would not be wearing any of them today. Today, her wardrobe was practically nothing. 

“We like to get these scenes out of the way first,” Guy had explained to her. “You and Jensen have been training like crazy for weeks and your bodies are in peak physical condition right now. By knocking out the shirtless scenes early on in filming, we alleviate the need for you to keep training and worrying.” 

It made perfect sense when explained like that but the logic of the plan did nothing to soothe her frazzled nerves. It was one thing that she was going to be stepping on set and getting on camera for the first time today. It was a whole other kettle of fish that she was going to be doing it almost naked while filming her first ever sex scene. 

She guessed she should probably feel comfortable with this. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t spent the night in Jensen’s arms only days ago. Yet the memory of that night only served to make her even more nervous. She felt heat rise in her chest as she remembered the vivid dream she had had of him while laying in his arms; hell, she was still mortified that she had let her heart overrule her head and practically begged him to stay in the bed with her! Now she would be forced to embrace all those feelings, all that passion, in order to put this scene on film, all while wearing thin, flesh colored fabric that did little to nothing in hiding her body. It was terrifying for so many reasons but more than anything, Y/N was scared that if she let herself give in fully to what she felt for Jensen she would never be able to close the floodgates again and the heartbreak that was sure to follow would be swift and likely strong enough to destroy her. 

“Y/N? They’re just about ready for you on set.” The soft voice of one of the wardrobe staff called through the door to her.

Taking a deep breath, Y/N wrapped herself in the robe that she had brought with her from her trailer. She may have to wear these small beige panties and bandeau bra on set but at least she had been wise enough to bring something to cover her while she walked over there.

“Ready or not…” She muttered to herself as she left the dressing room with a smile and a nod to the wardrobe team. The entire walk over to the soundstage, Y/N continued to repeat her sister’s words in her head, the very words that had gotten her into this entire situation: Time to be brave. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jensen thought he might crawl out of his skin or go completely insane if he didn’t see Y/N soon. He sat on the bed that furnished the hotel room set where they would be shooting this morning, his leg crossed at the knee and his foot bouncing anxiously while Guy gave him direction and motivation. He barely heard a word of it. 

After waiting so long, today he would finally be able to hold Y/N in his arms without fear. He would be able to kiss her freely, to feel the touch of her lips and taste her sweet breath mixing with his. He would allow himself, encourage himself even, to run his hands along her curves, tracing and memorizing every inch of her body. Because today it would all be pretend. It would all be for the movie and the crew and the cameras. It was the perfect mask to hide his feelings away under. The role he would be acting today was not that he loved Y/N and was desperate to touch her, it was that he didn’t feel that way and was only portraying a character who did. 

“…and then we’ll just see how it goes and cut in for close coverage when we need to. How’s that sound, MOS?”

Jensen’s attention returned to Guy distractedly as the director stopped speaking. “Sounds like a plan. Have you spoken to Y/N about it?”

“I gave her a general overview but didn’t get into the specifics of the blocking. I felt like giving her too much time to worry about it was unwise.”

Jensen nodded. He was sure that Guy was right. Sex scenes were never comfortable and having it be the first scene for an actor to ever shoot on a major film was probably doubly daunting. He didn’t want Y/N any more worried than she already was; he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he planned to. 

“Here she comes now!”

His head shot up, a huge smile splitting his face at the sight of Y/N strolling into the set, her body tensed and face set in a determined way. If not for the thin robe she wore instead of armor she would have looked ready for war. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he purred in his most enticing voice, already eager to help her relax. 

She blushed noticeably and gave him a small smile, fiddling with the belt that tied her robe closed. Jensen hadn’t bothered with a robe. He would be shirtless for the scene, his lower half clothed only in thin, skin colored briefs that hugged his thighs obscenely

“My princess, my goddess, my movie star,” Guy said as he approached her and grasped her hands. “Are you ready to make this fool your slave?”

“I’ve done a decent job of that already, I think, Mr. Ritchie.” Y/N visibly relaxed as she fell into a teasing tone and snuck a wink at Jensen. 

“Please, call me Guy. There are soon to be no secrets between us after all.”

She tensed the slightest bit at that statement but then nodded and seemed to steel herself for what was to come. 

“Perfect, so we’re going to cover the wide shots first. We’ll have you and Jensen on the bed, shooting the whole room. As we get what we need from that angle, we’ll start into the close ups and coverage. Any questions?”

“If something occurs to me, I’ll let you know,” Y/N said with a wry chuckle.

“Feel free to do that. Now, Jensen, on your back in bed, please! Y/N, climb on up and straddle the man.”

Guy strolled away in the direction of the monitors he would be watching on, leaving Y/N to stare awkwardly at Jensen. 

“Hey,” he spoke softly, standing and coming over to her. By positioning his body in front of hers and putting his hands on her arms, he was able to make it so that all Y/N could see was him. “These scenes are never the most comfortable but don’t worry about it. Just look at me.” 

She looked up at him and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

“It’s just you and me, lovely. That’s all. No one else is here, no one else matters. We’re alone and you’re safe. It’s just you and me.”

Y/N warmed as he spoke and he felt her breath huff out against his chest just before she leaned in and placed her head over his heart, her arms reaching around his waist. 

“Thank you, Jensen. I-I needed to hear that.”

“Hey now! Save the affection for when the cameras are rolling,” Guy called out good-naturedly. 

Both Jensen and Y/N laughed, breaking apart slowly. 

“Ready?” he asked her, his right eyebrow lifting quizzically. 

“As long as you’re beside me,” she responded with a smile.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jensen was sprawled on the bed, the sheets bunched around his knees, waiting for Y/N to climb in as well. She hesitated for the briefest moment, unsure how to best position herself, before becoming resigned to the fact that she was going to have to touch him in order for this to happen. Y/N untied the robe that had been covering her and handed off it a member of the crew, unaware of Jensen’s eyes trailing along her body hungrily. Then, she placed one knee on the bed beside Jensen’s hip and braced both her hands against his strongly muscled chest as she swung her other leg over him, straddling his waist. As she moved, her torso leaned forward, leaving the smallest of spaces between them. His hands immediately wrapped around her wrists, seemingly on instinct, as she adjusted herself over him. The man was impossibly large; just sitting astride him this way was stretching her legs open widely and she knew that her sex was going to be pressed up against him with only the thin panties as a barrier. 

“Slide back a little, Y/N,” Guy called out. “Right now it’s too obvious that you’re on his torso.”

Y/N inched her hips down, feeling Jensen’s breath catch as she did so. She looked up at his face, nervous that her weight was too heavy and her body was uncomfortable atop him. 

“I’m sorry, am I… are you uncomfortable?”

He gave a choked laugh. “That’s not the word I would have used.” As he spoke, his eyes flashed darkly with something that looked suspiciously like lust to Y/N. Before she could read too much into it, he had smiled again, his face returning to his usual charming expression as he reached down and tucked the sheets around her hips. “How’s that looking, Guy?”

“Looks perfect. Now remember you two, you’re crazy in love. Wild, passionate love. You’ve been denying your feelings for each other up until this point in the film but after a near death experience, you’ve given in to it all. Y/N, I want you to act like Jensen is the only man you’ve ever thought about. I want this scene to feel so passionate that the audience has to go home and have sex just to see if they can capture how you two felt up on that screen. Jensen, you’re looking at Y/N right now as if she is the most precious thing in the world. It’s great, keep it going, but don’t forget this has to also have a hint of anger. She almost died; she almost left you forever! Show her exactly what she’d be missing out on! I want to feel it!!”

“Guy, this scene is going to be all instrumental music, correct?” Jensen phrased his question cautiously. “If I were to ad-lib some lines here, just so the sex looks more connected, the sound wouldn’t make it into the final cut, right?” Again, his right eyebrow lifted in a curious quirk. 

“Go for it MOS. Whatever makes it feel authentic. Alright, ready? Sound…speed…rolling…aaaand, ACTION!”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jensen’s hand tangled into Y/N’s hair without the slightest hesitation and brought her face down to his, their lips crashing together as he moaned enthusiastically. For the space of one shocked breath, her eyes were wide with surprise, but then she melted into the feel of the kiss, her own fingers intertwining into his golden strannds. His hair was softer than she had imagined, thick and lush against her hand and reacting to the situation purely on instinct, Y/N pulled on it gently, tipping Jensen’s head back slightly for a better angle to kiss him.

His lips were fierce against her own, yet still soft and supple, their fullness cushioning the hunger of the kiss. Jensen’s free hand went to her hip, grasping her so tightly she was sure that she could feel bruises blooming under his fingertips. The possessive nature of it was an incredible turn on and Y/N could feel her core warming. Gently, hesitantly, she rolled her hips against Jensen. His reaction thrilled her; his green eyes snapped open as he gasped wildly against her mouth. She smiled against his lips and repeated the movement, enjoying the look on his face and the friction that rubbed between her legs. 

Jensen moved his lips to her ear and whispered quietly, his breath tickling against her, his low impassioned words for her alone, “You are the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen and I’ve been thinking about this since we met.”

Y/N gasped. It was not his words that had shocked her but his voice. He had spoken in his husky natural tone, the lilting purr of it running through her body like molten gold. Was this simply because the words wouldn’t be in the film? Or was this actually Jensen speaking and not his character?

She couldn’t think, not when Jensen was busy trailing his lips along her jawline, on a mission to reach her mouth again. As he came to his destination, he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently on it, causing a whimper to fall from her lips. He smiled then, enjoying the effect he was having on Y/N. He had felt their sexual chemistry the first time they had met and had spent weeks waiting for Y/N to catch up with his knowledge. Now that he had her where he wanted her, he was ready to demonstrate exactly how amazing they could be together. 

“Move for me, Y/N.”

Y/N began to rock her hips steadily, continuing to lean over Jensen so that they could keep kissing as she did. His hand slid out of her hair and down her neck, brushing along her collar bone before tracing the delicate curve of her breast. She let out another ragged moan and sat up giving him full access to her chest, which he did not hesitate to take advantage of. He captured one breast in his hand, squeezing and caressing it, his talented fingers rolling and tweaking her nipple deftly through the thin fabric. It was only then that Y/N realized she could feel Jensen’s hardened length pressing against her, neither one’s underwear doing anything to conceal their excitement.

Y/N’s eyes went wide and she let out another gasp. She had known how turned on the activity was making her, but she had never guessed it was having the same effect on Jensen. She found that she was suddenly terribly embarrassed. He was a professional who had been in this situation many times before; surely if he had gotten an erection it was due to some mistake on her part. Gingerly, she tried to move her hips away from him slightly, attempting to create some distance between them so that she would not be rubbing against him so indecently.

Jensen’s hand on her waist slammed her back down, reconnecting them and grinding her against his hardened length with more force than before. She couldn’t contain the wild moan that burst from her lips; feeling him pressing against her was a pleasure unlike any she had known. Even with the thin barriers between them, Y/N could tell that Jensen was gifted. He was thick and strong and, doubtlessly, the biggest she had ever encountered. 

“Don’t stop touching me, Y/N. I want to feel you.” Jensen’s eyes blazed up at her, the brightest fire she had ever seen. Both his hands were on her hips now and he was encouraging her movements, rocking her against him as he thrust his hips up in rhythm with her movements. She couldn’t help but obey him as she wanted nothing more than to indulge herself and savor the feeling of having him between her legs, hard and wanting her. 

“Jensen,” she said his name on a moan as one of his hands slid down from her hip to grip her ass, squeezing the flesh almost too tightly and bringing her even closer to him. 

“Tell me what you want, lovely.”

Y/N couldn’t think. There was no room for anything in her head except for the pleasure of each new sensation. The feel of Jensen’s soft flesh as she ran her hands along his strong torso. The tightening of the muscles, responding to her lightest touch. The look in his eyes, darker and somehow dangerous as his pupils expanded, eclipsing the light green irises and the small brown patch, his single flaw that made him all the more perfect. She gloried in how his jaw clenched tightly, each muscle standing out sharply, as he bit down and tried to control himself. The forceful grind of his hips against hers that was enough to drive her crazy with wanting more. 

In one fluid movement, quicker than a heartbeat, Jensen sat upright, bringing his chest flush against Y/N. The hand that had remained on her hip slid upwards, ghosting over the skin of her side as he traced her hourglass shape before snaking up to rest against her cheek and jaw. He leaned in to reconnect their mouths, taking his time, nibbling her lip and pressing small pecks to her.

“You taste even sweeter than I imagined you would.”

He bit her lower lip softly and then ran his tongue along it, licking his way into her waiting mouth, devouring and exploring every piece of her. 

“Perfect!” 

The shout rang out across the room and Jensen froze, still holding Y/N tightly to him. He was not ready to release her. 

_I should have done something to ruin the footage_ , Jensen chided himself angrily. 

“If you’re both comfortable with it, it would be great if you stayed right there. We can move the cameras and the lights in quickly and get some coverage shots.”

Y/N nodded mutely, blushing furiously and unable to look Jensen in the eyes. 

“Are you alright, Y/N?”

She nodded again, still refusing to meet his gaze. 

“We’re comfortable enough, Guy.”

“You don’t mind staying in that position, Jensen?”

“Not a bit,” Jensen replied. 

_I’ll stay in this position as long as Y/N will let me._


	11. Chapter 11

Y/N paced the length of her trailer anxiously, trying her best not to think about what had just happened. It seemed a blur that had passed in only a matter of seconds and yet every moment was seared into her memory: every scent, every touch, every word, every breath… they all swirled around inside her making it impossible to think or even breathe properly. She felt like the world was closing in on her, the edges of her vision tunneling out into fuzzy black as all that had passed between Jensen and herself echoed through her mind.

Y/N’s hands shook as she couldn’t help but think of the protective way Jensen’s arms had encircled her. Couldn’t avoid remembering the hidden kisses he had pressed to her neck, secret and chaste, meant only for her, as the cameras moved and the crew busied themselves with resetting. Couldn’t stop hearing his murmured words against her skin. His eyes had been serious and intent, somehow managing to burn and chill her at the same time. Bright green flame and deep endless woods. His broad shoulders had felt so right underneath her hands; she had never felt more secure, more whole, more loved.

And then it was over. Suddenly, Guy was calling a cut, asking the crew to check the gate and announcing a wrap on the scene. In that brief moment, that small interlude between the fictional world and the real world, Y/N had felt nothing but fear. The impossibility of what she wanted slammed against her heart with all the force of a sledgehammer. This was not her life. She was not this girl. Famous, beautiful, kind-hearted movie stars did not fall in love with her. She had let the wish, the longing that she had felt for Jensen, blur her vision so much that she had become blind. He was an actor and she had fallen for his performance. Perhaps he had wanted her physically for some brief moment in that bed, Y/N rationalized as she paced, but it would never be more than that, if that was even there at all. 

_I am what I am_ , Y/N thought and that simple fact was enough to wrench a ragged sob from her. _I am what I have always been and that has never been enough…not for myself or anyone else._

With that acknowledgement, Y/N broke. All the pieces of herself that she had been holding together crumbled, leaving her collapsed on the floor, curled up as she tried to protect herself from the harsh words that slashed at her, cutting where she was the most vulnerable again and again and agin.

 _Fool_ , her terrible inner monologue chided her. _Slut. Mess of a miserable excuse for a human. And weak too. Look how little it takes to break you. As if Jensen could love this. As if anyone could love this. You, who are worth nothing. You’re a spoiled child who contributes nothing but failure to this world. You’ve never managed to keep a job because you’re too lazy to commit to anything; you don’t even have a retirement fund started and you’re almost 30! Anyone that gets close enough to see how damaged you are immediately loses all respect for you and any interest they may have mistakenly taken in you. And they’re right to do it. You are nothing. You are lazy and cruel and selfish. All the hardships of your life have been a result of your own poor choices and yet you continue to play the victim. You are not the victim of this story. You’re not even the villain. You are nothing more than the unimportant side note. Forgettable and cliché._

It was too much. Y/N had been trying to fight these kinds of thoughts all her life and had never learned how to shut them out. Now, combined with the stresses of her niece being sick, having a job in a major film where she would be judged by audiences and critics and the internet (oh, god! the internet!), and feeling deep in her soul that despite everything, Jensen would never, could never return her feelings, the demons ran free reducing her to a clenched ball of pain. She simply lay on the floor of the trailer, rocking slightly, her teeth clenched as she struggled to breathe, her pulse pounding so loudly she couldn’t hear anything else, firmly at the mercy of the panic attack that was shaking her between its teeth the way a great white shark might devour a baby seal. In that brief moment, Y/N didn’t exist. All that was left was her pain, her insecurities and the loathing she had never been able to outrun. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“Have you seen Y/N?” Jensen was looking around anxiously as he grabbed Guy’s arm.

“Not since we wrapped. She ran out of here pretty quickly.”

The green-eyed man gave a gusty sigh, his brow furrowing and small wrinkles creasing his forehead as he released the director’s arm and moved away. Everyone he had asked had said almost that exact thing; no one seemed to know what had happened, least of all Jensen. 

When she had been above him, Jensen had felt as though everything in the world was at peace. Nothing mattered beyond the reach of his arms. They had finally kissed and, even though it was not the first kiss Jensen would have chosen to have with Y/N, it was transcendent. The rest of the world had fallen away; there were no cameras filming them, no lights heating them uncomfortably, no crew members focusing on their every move. All he had felt was Y/N: her soft hair brushing against his hands, her smooth skin caressing his own, her lush lips teasing and matching his perfectly, her soft and supple curves underneath his fingers. 

She had wanted him. That fact Jensen knew beyond the shadow of a doubt. He had seen it in her eyes and felt it in the way she moved her hips against him. She had been just as enthralled with the experience as he was…until Guy had called cut. The moment the word left their director’s mouth, Y/N had leapt away from Jensen and practically ran to flee the set, leaving Jensen sitting on the bed, his hands still frozen where they had been gripping her hips only moments ago. If he had been able to Jensen would have followed immediately after her, however his raging erection demanded that he take a moment to collect himself, lest he embarrass everyone on the set with his lack of professionalism. 

Now that he could move freely again, albeit still somewhat painfully as he was longing for release, Jensen was determined to find Y/N. The entire walk across the circus to her trailer, he tried to think of what to say but having reached the door minutes later Jensen found his mind as blank as it had been when he started his search. 

“Man up, Ackles,” he growled at himself, opening and closing his hands several times nervously before raising his fist to knock. “Y/N?”

There was no answer but Jensen could hear some kind of shuffling sound inside.

“Y/N? Sweetheart?”

Again, no answer. The sound inside had changed slightly; no longer shuffling, it was more of a low whimper. Jensen moved his head closer to the door, nearly pressing his ear against the thin trailer wall as he frowned. There was something vaguely familiar about the sound and though he couldn’t identify it, the noise filled him with an unexplained disquiet. 

“Sweetheart, are you in there?”

Still nothing except for that odd noise. Something was wrong. Jensen pulled on the door in frustration fully expecting it to be locked but instead it sprang open at his touch. Moving with a distinct air of unease, he stepped up the small stair and into the trailer, looking around as his eyes adjusted from the bright sun outside. 

“Y/N!”

The woman was sprawled on the floor near a kitchen counter, balled up as tightly as she could make herself. The shuffling noises he had heard from outside had been the result of how badly her body was shaking while she struggled to breathe. Tears ran down her face, though Jensen couldn’t see much of it as Y/N had her head clutched in her hands, her arms raised protectively. Now that he was inside, Jensen could easily hear that the whimpering whine was coming from her in irregular pants and sobs.

“Y/N, what happened?!” Jensen immediately fell to his knees next to her, his hands reaching out to grasp her arms. 

“NO!” The word exploded from her lips as forcefully as she could manage on what little breath she had. “No, no, no, no, please…” Y/N squeezed her eyes shut tightly and did her best to move away from Jensen. She didn’t want to be seen like this.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he insisted, his hands still trying to touch her, desperate to hold her and keep her safe. “Tell me what happened. Let me help!”

“Please, please, please,” she chanted, moving to ball herself up even more compactly with her back facing him. “Please, don’t touch me.”

Jensen drew back, his face a horrified mask. Was this his doing? A pain he could never have imagined ripped through him. Never in his life had he felt such a literal example of the word “heartbreak” but this feeling could not be defined in any other way. Pain, sharp and jagged, ripped through his chest. It was muscle tearing away from bone, rib cage exploding in a crushing grip before being reduced to powder and the heart being mauled, torn into shreds and ribbons. For a moment he was surprised not to see blood blossoming across his chest; surely any wound this acute must inflict a visible physical damage. It was pure savagery and the depth of the feeling took his breath away. 

For several long moments, Jensen could do nothing more than hover over Y/N where he had frozen, his hands still somewhat outstretched. Slowly, he came back to himself and dropped his arms to his sides as he sat back onto his heels. 

“Y/N. I’m really sorry! Should I… did I- do you want me to go?”

Through the shaking, Jensen thought he could detect the smallest shake of her head. 

“I’m just going to sit right here, alright lovely? I won’t touch you,” he reassured her of that fact because he saw the wince that passed across her face as he moved, “but I’ll be right here if you need me. We can talk or not talk… but I’m right here. Do you hear me, Y/N? I’m not going anywhere.”

Jensen’s voice was low and smooth, he worked hard to keep any pain or anxiety from touching it, knowing that Y/N wouldn’t be able to hear those things in her current state. After he had said what he needed to, the man simply sat, close enough that she could reach him if she needed to but far enough away to make her comfortable. He didn’t speak or try to force her to speak. He didn’t stare and make her discomfort worse. He just sat, patiently waiting to see what she needed, determined to be whatever that might turn out to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that go where you thought it was gonna? Yeah, me neither


	12. Chapter 12

How much time had passed? Y/N had no way of knowing. The worst of the panic attack was passing finally; the feeling of paralyzing numbness was subsiding and she was able to control her breathing a bit. It no longer felt as though she was about to pass out or have a heart attack. Still, tears continued to roll steadily down her cheeks. 

Moving slowly, Y/N began to unfold herself from the tight knot she had wrapped into. Every stage was done slowly, each movement precise and followed by a rest period as she adjusted; she removed her hands from her head, pulled her arms away from her face, pressed her palms to the floor and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. As she moved upright again, Jensen gave a deep sigh that may have been laced with relief, Y/N was still too unfocused to be sure. Still, he did not talk or move to touch her and she was grateful. After an attack like that she was always so much more sensitive, all her emotions and nerves too raw and close to the surface. It would take very little to push her back over the edge. She didn’t look at the man across from her, instead focusing on wiping her eyes and counting out slow steady breaths as she waited for her tears to stop. It took another few minutes before she felt steady enough to look his way. When she did, Y/N felt a sharp pang run through her chest at what she saw. 

Jensen was positioned on the floor, barely an arm’s length away. He was paler than she had ever seen him, his eyes shining with a deep concern that he tried to mask with his typical charming expression; he failed miserably. His face was too tense, all the muscles straining against the skin, and his eyes held none of the teasing fondness that usually radiated from him. He was scared by what he had seen. 

“I’m sorry about that, Jensen,” she spoke softly and slowly. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you.” Y/N knew that she was being overly formal, more formal than she had been at their first meeting, but the vulnerability that she felt at having been exposed to him in so many ways in such a short period of time made her feel deeply awkward. “I sometimes have a problem with anxiety. I’m fine now.”

“Is there anything that I can do to help? Was there…” Jensen trailed off, looking down at his hands and fidgeting nervously. “Did something happen on set to trigger this?”

“No, I’ve just been under pressure lately,” she replied with an air of forced calm. “Is there anything I can help you with, Jensen? Does Guy need me back on set?”

Jensen’s face had slipped from anxiety to displeasure now. It wasn’t pronounced and he was doing his best to hide it, but as always, his traitorous right eyebrow had given him away. The offending feature had lowered menacingly over his green eyes, which at the moment looked more like a spring gale. 

“If you don’t tell me what happened, Y/N, how can I stop it from happening again?”

“Nothing happened.” Y/N pushed herself to her feet, annoyed that her legs shook slightly as they took her weight. “Really, there’s no need to concern yourself.”

Jensen pushed himself to his feet as well. With his broad build and tall frame the man loomed over her in the enclosed space of the trailer. He seemed to take up all the available room despite the fact that he hadn’t taken so much as a step towards her. 

“Of course there’s reason to concern myself, Y/N. You were on the floor, upset, scared and crying. What kind of man would I be if I didn’t concern myself with that?!”

“It’s really none of your… uhm… concern.”

Now Jensen did take a step forward. Just a small one but it was enough to cause her to move backward and bump against the counter. She had seen his eyes flashing dangerously just as they were now only once before and it had been when he was defending her from that asshole trainer, Sparky. The expression sent chills down her back. 

“You are my concern, Y/N,” He said each word slowly, deliberately, making each its own phrase. 

“I shouldn’t be.”

The words had left her mouth before she was able to stop them. They seemed to hang in the air, suspended in the short distance between Jensen and herself. If she had been able to, Y/N would have gladly snatched them back and thrown them away. She hadn’t meant to say that. 

“Why?” The word snapped from Jensen with the sound of a frozen lake cracking. It held no warmth, none of his usual soothing charm. It was harsh and cold and demanding. 

Y/N found she was unable to look at Jensen anymore. “I just meant you don’t need to worry,” she muttered. 

“No.” Again, the word was spoken sharply, a single staccato beat that cut through the air. “That’s not what you meant at all.” The man took another step forward. Y/N continued to stare at his feet. “Why shouldn’t you be my concern, Y/N?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said with a deep sigh, turning to walk away. Before she made it a single step, Jensen’s arm shot out in front of her and grasped the counter, blocking her path. 

“It matters,” he spoke through gritted teeth, “to me.”

“I shouldn’t be your concern because I’m not worth being concerned about,” Y/N said sharply, turning on her heel and intending to stride away in the other direction. 

Again, before she could move a step, Jensen’s arm shot out. He was holding the counter top on either side of her, his hands gripping so tightly that his knuckles had turned white, caging her in with his body. Y/N could feel her balance slipping again and knew that she was still too emotionally overwhelmed to keep her head on straight with Jensen questioning her this way; she was sure to say or do something she would regret. 

“Please, Jensen-” she began plaintively.

“Stop running away. Look at me and talk to me. Why are you not worth being concerned about?”

Jensen’s voice had changed now. It was still heavy with displeasure and anger but there was a deeper layer to it, lacing it with pain and pleading. Y/N couldn’t deny him anything when he spoke this way. She looked up and found his eyes locked on her, searching and imploring her to tell him everything. A layer of tears began to fog her vision again. 

“I’m broken,” she said to him, closing her eyes in shame at the confession. “I’m so, so damaged. All I am are these jagged little shards that I keep trying to hold together and to force into something real but I always fall apart again. I want to be like everyone else but I’m not, I don’t know how to be…and I think maybe the reason why is because underneath everything, maybe I’m just a bad person. Bad people don’t deserve the concern of someone as wonderful as you. I don’t want to make you responsible for fixing me or burden you with my failures; you’d grow to resent me for it and you would be right.” She kept her eyes closed, her face tipped down as silence stretched between them. All she could hear was Jensen’s harsh breathing and the rushing of her pulse thundering in her ears.

“Open your eyes.”

She shook her head.

“Y/N, please,” Jensen’s voice was deep and beseeching. “I need you to open your eyes.”

She did as he asked but kept her head tilted down. 

Moving sinuously, Jensen kneeled down in front of her, his hands still holding the counter to keep her between his arms. He locked his gaze with hers and Y/N was shocked to see that his eyes had become red and watery as well. 

“Everyone is broken. We are all damaged. You think that you are worse than everyone else, that you don’t handle it as well as they do and somehow that makes you less than? You’re perfect.”

Without meaning to, she shook her head in a silent denial.

“Y/N, you are perfect.” Jensen took care to emphasize each word. “Maybe you’re right and you are made of many pieces, broken pieces that come together. That doesn’t mean that you’re any less beautiful for it. The Great Pavement in Westminster Abbey is made of bits of marble, gemstones, old monuments and glass and it is exquisite. Pointillism is nothing more than spots and blotches of color but they come together to form the most beautiful whole. Think of Seurat or Van Gough!”

Tears were rolling steadily down her cheeks now as Jensen looked at her with such impassioned honesty in his eyes. 

“After a broken bone heals, the place where it has been broken is actually the strongest piece. You are strong. You are beautiful. You are not a bad person. You take care of others. You helped me when I was in trouble without even giving it a second thought; you took me in and sheltered me. You take care of your nieces who love you and you would protect them from anything. You go out of your way to make others happy; bad people don’t do these things!”

Y/N’s knees were shaking and she found she no longer had the strength to support herself. Collapsing against Jensen’s chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder, crying in earnest as he held her close to himself. 

“I’m not trying to fix you. I don’t think you need fixing. But I will always, always,” he emphasized the word forcefully, “be there for you. You are not and could not be a burden. I treasure you. I want you to confide in me and trust me; I would never resent you for it. Please, trust me to treat you as you should be treated. I would never intentionally hurt you. Beauty… you turned to be one of the closest people to me and I care about you! I care about you very much!”

She was crying against his shoulder and just repeating “I’m sorry,” over and over as he spoke and stroked her back. Never in her life had someone held her like this. It was a kindness she had never expected but as Jensen held her, Y/N found the strength to push all the negative voices back slightly, bolstered by his support. 

Effortlessly, Jensen pulled Y/N into his arms and stood up, carrying her close to his chest. One arm looped her waist while the other scooped under her legs and her own arms held tightly around his neck. Walking carefully so as not to disturb her, Jensen carried Y/N through the narrow trailer to the back room where there was a bed in case she wanted to nap between shots. He laid her down carefully and, just as she was about to protest and reach out for him, Jensen joined her on the other side of the mattress. Gently, Jensen reached over and took her hands in his own, holding them tightly. The pair remained that way, lying on their sides so they could study each other’s faces and holding hands. Neither one slept, their eyes traveling hungrily over each other as they mapped out each wrinkle, each eyelash and each freckle, committing to memory every detail that made the other who they were. Occasionally Jensen would lift their hands to brush away the last traces of a tear from Y/N’s cheek or to press a kiss to her knuckles but for a long time that was the most either one of them moved. Y/N let the world slip away and simply rested against the mattress, her body mere inches away from Jensen’s, feeling more emotionally and physically content than she had been for a long while


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help the lovely pic! ^^

Time moved imperceptibly inside the trailer. The little bed seemed to exist in a reality all of its own. Neither Jensen nor Y/N cared how much time passed, they were both too emotionally exhausted to think about anything but the comfort of the other. Changes were small inside the bed: Y/N unlaced one of her hands from Jensen’s so that she could rest it against his chest directly over his heart, Jensen wound his free arm around her waist to pull her body closer to his and pressed a kiss to her forehead, their legs intertwined slightly, each finding the proximity of the other a necessary salve, the soothing balm required by their raw emotions. 

As the light streaming through the window began to shift, Jensen finally looked into Y/N’s kind, tired eyes and spoke. 

“I have something I’d like to show you… would you come with me?”

Y/N nodded and began to stand up, her hand still laced with Jensen’s, which caused him to move with her. For a moment, they simply stood at the foot of the bed before Y/N moved into Jensen’s arms and held him. Her hands clung to his lower back, arms wrapping around his chiseled torso, head pressed to his chest. He had put on a t-shirt after wrapping shooting but she could still easily feel the tightening of the muscles in his chest as he enveloped her with his large frame. One of his hands ran along her back while the other smoothed gently over her hair. Despite the fact that they had just been lying in bed mere inches away from each other, this hug was a different type of intimacy. She had instigated it and it was not out of dependence or need but out of appreciation. Jensen had seen the worst of her and opened his arms to it. In some ways, he now knew her better than anyone ever had. With her hug, Y/N tried to tell him all the things she couldn’t put into words: how much she loved being his friend, what a good friend and good man he was, her gratefulness to him, her admiration of him, her love for him. She held him, breathed in his scent and hoped that he could hear everything she couldn’t say. 

“You should wear something warm,” Jensen whispered against the top of her head. “I’m going to go and get myself a sweater. I’ll be waiting outside when you’re ready.” 

Y/N looked down at herself as she stepped away from him, only realizing at that moment that she still wore just the thin robe and undergarments from earlier. “Oh,” she said with a blush, “yeah, I’d probably get some funny looks if I went out dressed like this.”

“The only looks you’d get would be people staring at how beautiful you are,” Jensen corrected gently. “But you would be cold and I’d rather you enjoy this and not spend the entire time shivering and cursing my name.”

His emeralds sparkled down at her as he smiled lovingly, the right side of his mouth turning up just a bit more than the left in a charming crooked grin. So often, Y/N found it almost impossible to tear her eyes away from his face. His expressions were too interesting, his features too sculpted, his eyes too piercing and she didn’t want to look away for fear of missing something.

“It’s cute that you think I would just shiver and curse your name. Actually, I’d steal your jacket and leave you to freeze.”

“No need to steal it, lovely, I’d offer to share. I’m sure I could make room for both of us inside of it.” Jensen’s eyes glinted and his smile became impish. “Oh, I quite like the sound of that actually. Never mind what I said before, no need to dress warmly. Wear as little as possible.”

Y/N laughed and pushed lightly against his chest. “Get out of here, Ackles. Go get your sweater so that I can change.”

“Are you sure you don’t need help changing?” Jensen asked as he moved towards the door. His smile was still teasing and saucy. “These Hollywood movie costumes can be terribly difficult to manage alone. I could always lend a hand.” He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

“I think I can manage,” Y/N said through a fit of giggles. “How about this: if it takes me more than five minutes to change, something has gone horribly wrong and I give you full permission to burst in here and save me from my confusing clothing, deal?”

“Start a stop watch, Y/N. See you in five.” The handsome man pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head and then raced out the door, eager to be done with his errand so that he could be back in her presence as quickly as possible. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The moment he returned to the trailer, Jensen pulled the door open so forcefully he nearly ripped it off the hinges. 

“Five minutes! Ready or not-”

“Missed it by that much,” Y/N teased as she held up her thumb and index finger with an minuscule space in between the two. She was leaning against the counter directly in front of the trailer door so that she would be in plain view when Jensen returned. Her hair was pulled back and the robe had been traded for a cream colored sweater and jeans. 

The man pouted comically. 

“I knew I should have lied and come back before the full five minutes had passed.”

“What? Batman telling a lie?” She replied, her tone aghast. “Impossible!”

“Even he takes days off, sweetheart. He’s not a saint and neither am I.”

“What are you talking about? Superheroes don't take days off.”

“What would you call Bruce Wayne?” Jensen asked as he held out his hand to usher her out of the trailer. 

“That’s not- no, he’s… that’s a safety precaution. Besides, Bruce is just as honest and perfect as Batman.”

Jensen gave a short laugh. “Bruce lies constantly.”

Y/N looked up at his face in shocked indignation. 

“He lies about being Batman,” he elaborated.

“No-that’s… I mean,” she stuttered and stammered, trying to find an argument against his claims. “He only does that to keep people safe.”

Jensen shrugged as he stepped out of the trailer and closed the door behind them. 

“I didn’t say he lied maliciously. Just that he does, in fact, lie.”

“Damn,” she said as she bit her lip and looked at the ground with a furrowed brow. “I feel like a kid who just found out there’s no Santa.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said with a sweet smile as he pulled her back in for a gentle hug. “I didn’t mean to disillusion you.”

“Alright, alright,” she muttered against his chest, leaning into the hug, before her tone became teasing and a smirk broke out across her face. “I guess this is why they say never meet your heroes.”

A great booming laugh rumbled from deep in his chest. “Yes, I’m sure this was exactly the scenario that prompted that expression. Oh, Y/N,” he sighed fondly, shaking his head as he continued to chortle, “what am I going to do with you?”

“Tell me what we’re up to?” she suggested slyly. 

“Hmmm,” he gave her a pensive look before breaking out into another impish grin that caused her heart to thump recklessly against her rib cage. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Jensen grasped her hand and led her around the corner of the trailer, stopping next to a sporty looking motorcycle. He took two leather jackets off of the seat of the bike and held one out to her expectantly. 

“Uh- where’s the car?”

“I returned it. Since the weather is so nice here, I decided to have my mechanical Roach shipped over and get some riding in.” He continued to hold out the jacket to her, his expression becoming vaguely questioning as she didn’t take it. “Anything wrong?”

“Jensen,” Y/N leveled a serious gaze at him. “I fall over walking a straight line on flat, solid ground. Do you really think it’s a good idea to put me on the back of this…” she searched for words, “this sleek, sporty, accident waiting to happen?”

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he flashed her a reassuring smile. 

“I’m more worried that I’ll cause something to happen to you,” she retorted. “What if I lean the wrong way and cause us to crash?”

“Y/N,” Jensen said seriously, his voice warm and soft like melted chocolate. “If I thought there was a chance of danger, I wouldn’t even suggest this. Trust me.” He practically purred the last words and Y/N shivered in response. Moving slowly, Jensen placed the jacket over her shoulders and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. “I’ll keep us safe.”

Relenting, Y/N slid her arms into the sleeves of the jacket and zipped it up. “Just remember who’s fault it is when that pretty white, black and gold paint job is all messed up.”

Jensen chuckled at her dark predictions and helped fit a helmet over her head. His fingers grazed carefully over her cheeks and jawline as he fastened the chin strap securely for her, enjoying the flush that crept up her face. His own face was held barely inches away from hers, their noses nearly brushing as he leaned down to check the fit of the safety equipment. He was happy with how the helmet sat on Y/N’s head nearly immediately but not wishing to move away from her quite yet, the man continued to fuss over it, the pads of his fingers gently tracing over her soft skin. He let himself fall into her eyes, surrounded by their vivid color, a color that had come to feature heavily in his dreams. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the subtle sweet smell that seemed to emanate naturally from Y/N’s skin. Every moment spent near her was laden with memories and sensations and Jensen intended to capture each and every one. 

“Alright,” he said as he offered her his hand. “Vamos, schmillion.”

“I’d be much more comfortable climbing aboard a real horse, cowboy” she grumbled, all too aware she sounded like a petulant child. 

“You’ll have your chance for that soon enough; we’re filming on horseback next week,” he reminded her. “When that time comes, feel free to demonstrate your complete superiority. It'd be a great impression for a Texan like myself. For now, hold on tight and trust me.”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The motorcycle tore through the streets of the city making the houses and store fronts little more than a brightly colored smudge in Jensen’s peripheral vision. He was excited for Y/N to see where he was taking her, anxious for her reaction to his surprise but dreading leaving the seat of the bike. Her fear of the unknown machine had translated into her gripping him for dear life, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, hands splayed across his chest. Every once in a while when they made a turn that took her by surprise, Y/N would squeak slightly and clench her fingers tighter to his jacket, her nails leaving deep crescent shaped indents in the material. Jensen loved the feeling of her holding on to him so possessively and was not looking forward to the end of the ride. Still, he had already taken several creative detours to prolong the trip and with the sun beginning to move steadily towards setting, Jensen decided to press on to the next leg of their journey. The motorcycle sped along street after street until, with one sharp turn, they suddenly had a magnificent view of seemingly endless sparkling water. Even over the hum of the engine and the whipping wind he could hear the gasp of delight that fell from Y/N’s lips. 

“Christ! Jensen, it’s the ocean!” she shouted emphatically. 

With a chuckle and a nod, Jensen directed the bike into a parking spot next to the marina. He was careful to hold the machine steady as Y/N bounced happily off of it, rushing forward to look out over the sea and the horizon. She stood near the railing that separated the sidewalk from the boat docks and looked back and forth between the man and the water, the perfect picture of an excited child. Jensen sat back on the seat comfortably, watching the beautiful woman rock anxiously on the balls of her feet as she barely contained her enthusiasm and smiled to himself at how different her mood was now from when he had found her in the trailer that morning. He would have done anything to remove that dark cloud that had enshrouded her and now that he had managed to stave it off, Jensen couldn’t stop himself from developing plans to protect her from ever having to feel that kind of pain again. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but one thing Jensen knew for certain was that his own emotions no longer mattered; Y/N’s happiness and well being were all that he cared about.

He had fallen in love with Y/N. Hopelessly, irrevocably, irreversibly in love with her and no matter what it cost him, no matter how might be hurt by it, the path forward was clear. Protect her, love her and give her the life she deserved, and whether that life involved him romantically or simply platonically was irrelevant. 

Getting up with a slight sigh, Jensen walked over and grabbed Y/N’s smaller hand in his own, nodding his head slightly towards the marina when she looked at him questioningly. “This way, sweetheart… we have a boat to catch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The geography of this is wrong, I know. I don’t care though! Also… part 14 of this♣♠!!! 😍😭☺️ Just saying.


	14. Chapter 14

The brisk air stung and bit at Y/N’s face as the boat plowed through the waves, rocking slightly with each crest it overtook. Jensen stood behind her, his arms wrapped securely around her waist, a sturdy anchor against the movement of the water while she tried to find her sea legs. The air smelled cool and fresh, full of salt and sea, and it mixed in her lungs with the warm spicy scent of the man behind her, creating a beguiling aroma tailor made to relax Y/N into a comfortable stupor. Despite the warm clothing, she still shivered slightly as the spray from the water splashed up and flecked lightly over her face. Feeling the tremor, Jensen guided her gently away from the bow of the boat, cleverly moving them to the side and angling his body around hers so that his larger frame acted as a windbreak, shielding her from the elements. 

“I was worried when you got me on here that you wanted to reenact that scene from ‘Titanic’,” she called over the sound of the boat’s engines. 

“No need for that, sweetheart,” Jensen called back with a wink. “I’ve already made you fly.”

“Very true, and your way was much more fun. I think I’d like to be in a superhero movie just to do that again.”

“Go for one of the Marvel characters. Then we can be like Romeo and Juliet as we unite the DCU and the MCU. I really want to be Batman.”

Y/N scoffed and turned in his arms to have a better view of his glorious face. “Firstly, Romeo and Juliet only united people by both dying, which is not really on my to do list. Secondly-”

Jensen was chuckling steadily as she spoke. “How many points might there be in total?”

“Just two more, now don’t interrupt,” she replied with a haughty expression though her eyes twinkled happily and gave her away. “As I was saying, secondly, I would obviously choose a Marvel character because Marvel over DC for life! Finally, don’t ever compare me to Juliet or any relationship I’m in to Romeo and Juliet’s relationship. I cannot express my distaste for people that hold that up as the epitome of love and the ultimate relationship goal.”

“Alright, we’re going to have to circle back to how deeply you’ve hurt me by aligning yourself with Marvel over DC later, but first I need you to explain this deep hatred of a Shakespearean classic.” Jensen cocked his head to the side and studied her, the ocean breeze rippling through his dark strands and pulling at them with wild abandon. 

“Oh, I don’t hate the play at all; I love it. I just cannot stand people that think it’s about true love or that it is something to aim for. It’s like those people that want a ‘Game of Thrones’ relationship, you know? Oh, he’s my Khal, I’m his Khalessi. Yeah, pretty sure that didn’t start or end very well for either of those characters. They might have had a nice bit in the middle but the rest was pretty awful.” Y/N was shaking her head in disgust as she spoke. 

“So Romeo and Juliet weren’t in love?” Jensen asked, quirking a brow at her.

“Romeo goes from claiming to be completely devoted to and in love with Rosaline to dropping her like yesterday’s trash when he sees Juliet. The man clearly does not know what love is. Then, this pair of teenagers are supposed to be the ideal version of love despite the fact that they know literally nothing about each other.”

“So, you don’t believe in love at first sight?”

Y/N stared into the green eyes above her with some curiosity. Jensen seemed more displeased with her analysis than she would have guessed, his brow furrowed and the corners of his lips turning down slightly. “I believe in lust at first sight, infatuation at first sight, chemistry and interest. I think you can feel compelled towards someone and want to get to know them.”

“But not love?” he pressed, his lips still pressing thinly into a slight frown. 

“Not at first sight, no,” she said with a shrug and a sigh. “For me, love cannot be born of anything other than a true understanding and appreciation of the other person. How can that be accomplished at first sight? Love is… love is the person that you think of first whenever something good happens because you can’t wait to tell them. It’s the person that you think of when something bad happens because you know that they would know what to say to help you. Love is having someone that just knows you, knows that you bake cookies when you’re sad or that you always want honey mustard sauce to dip your fries in or that you’re definitely going to forget why you went to the grocery store so they made you a list and texted it to your phone. Romeo and Juliet probably couldn’t have said what color the other person’s eyes were if they weren’t in the same room.”

Jensen’s arms had tightened around Y/N as she spoke, drawing her closer in to his body, his bright seagreen eyes searing into her own as though they might burrow far enough to reach her very soul. “When you describe it that way, it seems obvious to me that I’ve never felt that kind of love before-” his jaw clenched and he seemed to bite off the end of the sentence.

Y/N had to look away, taking a deep breath and casting her eyes out to the waves. “If it was common, people wouldn’t spend so much time seeking it.” She gave a wry chuckle and looked back up at him. “Or perhaps I’m just crazy and wrong. That seems very likely as well.”

He shook his head and gave a small smile, the displeasure leaving his face but some small sadness remaining in his eyes. “I think you understand love better than anyone I’ve ever met, Y/N. Is that because you feel this way about someone?”

Her heartbeat began to race and her mind spun wildly. Had she been too obvious? Did Jensen know about her feelings for him? Was that why he had looked so unhappy moments ago? Glancing away from his face, the beautiful face that would have her confessing the truth if she wasn’t careful, Y/N looked out into the waves again. “Look, Jensen! Dolphins!”

Happy for the distraction, Y/N grabbed his hand and dragged the man to the bow again, pointing delightedly at the graceful animals as they jumped from the waves and rode the currents made by the boat. “I didn’t know there were dolphins around here!”

“I was hoping we might spot some but I didn’t want to make promises I couldn’t keep,” he said with a smile though Y/N couldn’t help but notice the hint of sadness still lingering over him. “If you look over there,” he turned her chin gently, his finger tracing along her jaw tenderly and causing a shiver that had nothing to do with the sea spray, “you can see our destination.”

A short distance off sat an island; winding sandy beaches wrapping the shoreline, a long wooden pier jutting out into the ocean, grassy dunes leading inland to small houses and a large lighthouse. It was idyllic, the water lapping smoothly against the ragged points of land that branched out of the main expanse. Y/N couldn’t contain the gasp of awe that slipped from her. 

“It’s beautiful!” The sun was just beginning to set, turning the clear limegreen of Jensen’s eyes into a blazing pantheon of colors that were reflected in the waters below. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Jensen’s voice was quiet but so deep and sincere, Y/N could hear it easily over the engine and the waves. She blushed and looked down, unable to form words for a moment in her befuddled state. The boat slowed and pulled into a dock, Jensen keeping a hand on her back as the crew guided them safely onto the shore. 

“I thought we might have dinner in town tonight but if you’re up for it, I’d love to walk along the beach first?” He looked down at her questioningly.

“I’d love to! I just wish I had somewhere I could leave my coat so that I could enjoy the breeze.”

“Ah, well, I may be able to help with that. Follow me this way.”

Jensen wrapped his large hand around Y/N’s smaller one, the warmth and security immediately enveloping her whole body as though he had closed her in a protective hug. They walked in comfortable silence, their arms occasionally brushing against each other, each touch sending shocks along Y/N’s nerves, keeping her constantly aware of the proximity of the large man. He led her along a wooden boardwalk that cut through the sandy dunes eventually leading up to a small cottage perched overlooking the wide expanse of beach below. Hesitating slightly, Y/N fell back, Jensen noticing her resistance as he approached the building. 

“I think the owners might mind us intruding,” she hedged nervously.

Jensen gave a soft smile and approached her slowly. “You’re probably right,” he said lifting a hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. “Except that for tonight, I am the owner, and I can assure you, I don’t mind at all.”

She gazed up at him, her mouth falling open in surprise and earning a hearty laugh.

“I thought it would be smart to have somewhere to stay in case dinner ran late and it wasn’t possible to catch a boat back,” he explained, still chuckling lightly at her look of shock. “They rent cottages on this island and I picked one that I liked. It has separate rooms, don’t worry.”

Y/N didn’t know what to say. A lump was forming in her throat, burning slightly as her vision began to cloud over.

“Beauty?” All signs of laughter left Jensen’s face and he bent his knees to put his face at eye level with hers. 

“This is- this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,” she said, desperately trying to keep her voice steady and hold back the tears that were trying to escape for the second time that day. “You always take care of me and go out of your way to think about me. I just-” she broke off and shrugged, unable to speak anymore.

Jensen pulled her against his chest, one hand resting against her back while the other smoothed over her hair. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent and letting it wash over him, relaxing and bewitching him as it always did before pressing a kiss to the top of Y/N’s head. “I always will. Now let’s get rid of these jackets and shoes so that we can be the ultimate cliche and walk along the beach at sunset.”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Within five minutes, they were walking along the beach, toes in the sand, pants rolled up to allow the surf to kiss against their lower legs, laughing at how they sunk in to the wet ground and commenting on the sights of the island.

“How did you find out about this place?” Y/N asked, cocking her head to glance over at Jensen.

He hesitated slightly before speaking, his face twisting with indecision before settling into his characteristic charming smirk. “I take an interest in the local sights of where I film. It would be terribly boorish of me to ignore the natural beauties of this world. Though none of those beauties have ever compared to how gorgeous you are tonight, sweetheart.”

“Oh, you are in rare form tonight, Ackles,” she teased lightly, trying to ignore the way her pulse tripped at his words. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” He caught her hand and pulled her around to face him, smiling down at her with impish delight. “Ask me anything you like and I’ll answer honestly.”

Y/N raised her eyebrow and studied his expression. “That’s a dangerous proposition.”

“And one I would only make for someone I trust implicitly.” He lowered his head slightly, closing the distance between their faces. “I trust you.”

“Alright…” she cast her eyes around as she thought. “Have you been to Slipkon concert?”

Jensen laughed loudly and shook his head. “Earlier this year, and that was a waste of a question.”

“Well, I was curious. I’ll make the next one tougher.” 

They turned to walk several feet more along the beach while she thought.

“Alright, what’s the worst thing that a woman has ever done to you on a first date?”

“Uh,” Jensen rubbed his lip, frowning slightly as he thought. “Oh, I had a drink thrown in my face.”

Y/N laughed at that, her face lighting up. “What did you do to earn that?”

“She thought I was flirting with the waitress.”

“Were you? Remember, you have to tell the truth!”

“Never,” Jensen said, smiling crookedly at her. “When I’m with someone, I only flirt with her.”

Y/N felt her heart stutter in her chest and had to look away again. “What’s been your favorite film to make? Remember film, not series!”

“This one,” he replied with no hesitation at all. 

She laughed and shook her head. “You have to tell the truth; don’t try to flatter me.”

“No, it is! It’s this one!”

“We’ve only filmed one day!”

Jensen shrugged and looked out over the ocean. “All the same…”

“Jensen, I- about this morning…” Y/N trailed off again, looking down into the sand. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry about having anxiety, Y/N.”

“No, not about that.” She bit her lip and took a deep breath, working up the courage to speak again. “I’m sorry for what happened when we were filming. It was unprofessional and I just… I’m sorry. I should have apologized the moment you came to the trailer but I-”

“Wait,” Jensen cut her off, his hand seizing her arm and pulling her around to face him again. “You think I came to the trailer for an apology?”

She couldn’t help but look up at the tone of disbelief in his voice. “Didn’t you?”

“No! No, Y/N, I- beauty, there is nothing to apologize for and I certainly didn’t come seeking one.”

“But then…” she looked at him in confusion. “Why did you come to see me?”

He hesitated for only moments, his eyes searching over her, before his face settled into an expression of strict determination. “I came to see you because I’m so crazy about you, I can’t think straight most of the time. I came to see you because having you in my arms while we filmed was not even close to enough to satisfy my need for you. I came to see you so that I could see that little wrinkle between your eyes that you always get when you’re looking at me like I’m crazy. That one,” he reached out and brushed a finger over her forehead lightly, “right there. I came to see you so I could flirt and watch you blush in response because I love the shade of red your cheeks go. I came to see you in hopes that today would be the day when you would kiss me and mean it, not as an actor but as yourself.” Jensen took a step closer to Y/N, unsure if she was still breathing because she was standing so still. “I came to see you so that we could finish what we started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forget to mention - Jensen is not married, neither has children in this fic. (sorry, not sorry)


End file.
